High School in a nutshell
by mythica magic
Summary: Kori is the new girl, and even on her first day at school there's trouble caused by a boy who will become her rival, crush and much more.BEING RE-WRITTEN -pairings-Rob/Star,BB/Rae,Bumble/Cy and Jinx/Kidf.xxx
1. Introduction

**High School in a Nutshell**

I hate him.

That's how I would react, if someone wanted to know about a boy in my high school named Richard Grayson. I could imagine the look on that persons face, one of sheer surprise and dumb founded confusion towards my answer. After all, who could hate someone like Richard? They would think this thought to themselves, utterly convinced I was wrong in my opinion of him.

After all, he was popular, smart, athletic and good looking, with features of blue eyes and ebony black hair. (Usually spiked up with cheep hair gel.) To other girls, he was absolutely flawless, but to me he was everything but.

His popularity only served to boost his already massive ego, and as far as the knowledge of common courtesy goes, he was clueless as to what it meant. I'd give him that he was athletic, though I'd never say it to his pretty boy face unless I wanted a smug look sent my way. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil, which only serves to redden my face. Unfortunately he seems to mistake my angry flush as a shy girl blush towards him and his apparent 'hotness'.

I brush my long crimson red hair out of my green eyes as I ramble on about him in my diary. I'm afraid this is the only way to release my pent up anger, since any argument between he or I ends up going spectacularly wrong on my part. I seem to have a knack for getting into embarrassing situations, and my mistakes do nothing to convince the other girls once and for all what Richard was really like.

Hm. Perhaps I should ring Raven and ask her about it, needless to say she'll be annoyed if I contact her in the middle of the night to prattle on about bird boy. Oh sorry, perhaps I should explain, my friends and I have nicknames, which I suppose is slightly geekish to other people. It doesn't exactly improve our image as boy hating wannabes when we like to joke that are real names _are_ our nicknames. The teachers aren't thrilled either since it messes up their registers when they don't know what name to call us.

Karen Bleaker, my friend since I first joined Jump City High is known as Bumble bee, simply because she wearers yellow and black striped clothes.

Jenny Hex is my awesome friend with pink hair, usually in bunche's, shes known as Jinx. Others stay clear of her since the entire school thinks she puts curses on people if you even look at her. I can't understand their reasoning for this sometimes, she only pretened to use voodoo dolls on someone once...

My best friend Rachel Roth is a goth, who is known as Raven because of her dark form. Sometimes I think to myself that Raven could be popular if she abandoned her cloak and conscience. After all shes beautiful and many of the boys admire her, it seems to send them the wrong message that she refuses to talk to them in fear of wasting air. I also think that they secretly like the whole goth thing, but thats another matter.

I have a nickname of my own, which is Starfire because I'm told that when I'm angry my eyes glitter like stars. I can come off as shy and meek to others, though if they know me well they can see I have a bad temper, especially when it comes to Richard Grayson.

He's is known as Robin but know one seems to knows why. It's hard to put such a long story in so few word's but that's why I will call my diary story it a nut shell.

I suppose I should start my story now at the beginning. This argument between us started when I was a new girl at our school. Everyone knew their place except me, I was new so it happens, how was I supposed to know what a 'click' was, let alone a popularity status.

When everyone around you looks your way when your absolutely terrified, it doesn't help matters and I couldn't help but make a few mistakes. My sister tooted the car horn and drove off, leaving my standing in front of the large and intimidating high school. I looked up at the massive yellow building in front of me and up at the sign that read 'Jump City High school' in intricate letters.

A new start but was it a good one? Right then and there I certainly thought that no, it wasn't. A sudden sweep of realization dawned on me that I had no clue how these high schools worked, being raised away from a society like this. I shrugged it off, my eyes set in determination. Turning away at the first hurdle was not how my parents raised me...I was going to be strong for them.

I can recall the bell ringing, signalling that I was late. Getting out my tutor book and scanning what room I was in was no problem, but finding which room I was in certainly was...ah yes the sinking feeling in my stomach is coming back to me, a sure sign of impending doom.

And so it begins, my name is Kori Anders and this is the story of my high school years, in a nut shell.

ooo

Hi people! So did you like the first capture? please review! I will make the story better its just, you know..1st story n all I'm a bit of a new be at this sort of thing but ill Finnish it! Don't you worry!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Blamed

Capture 1 - Blamed

Looking at my schedule and at the halls cluttered with students, I realize quite quickly that I'm lost. Taking a few steps forward, thinking I'm heading in the right direction, I paused and headed back, thinking I'm heading in the wrong direction. My eyes franticly searched the crowed of students seeming to pour into their classrooms in a never ending line. Maybe someone could help me if they weren't so busy, but I couldn't talk to any of them when they were passing by so quickly.

Moving forward a group of girls pushed passed and I felt my back press against a cold metallic surface. I glanced to my side to see the cabinets my sister had described to me as 'lockers' in which students stored books and other items into. When the crowd began to thin until only a few students were left scurrying in the halls, I breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps if I just asked a random person that would work, now that no one was around to interrupt, surely it would be easier. I jumped as a metal door slammed closed, and I looked to my left to see a boy standing at his locker. I approached him quietly, trying to smile despite my nervousness.

"Um.. excuse me?" I hesitantly tapped the shoulder the boy with ebony hair who turned to look at me. I couldnt see his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses, confusing me slightly. I thought people normally wore them outside to protect their eyes from the sun? The train of thought threw me off, and the boy seemed to frown at me from my lack of response.

Urr...could you tell me where-"

"Sorry, I cant help you. I have better ways of spending my time rather than listening to a pampered princess."

_Princess? _I blinked. I was under the impression princesses were the daughters of kings and queens, who were usually beautiful and spoken of highly in story books. But the way he said it and sneered at the word 'pampered' had me thinking twice. I glanced down at my T-shirt seeing in white intricate letters 'princess' Ah, that might be why. I hadnt even noticed I was wearing such a thing, but was I sending the wrong impression out to people by wearing it? Perhaps he thought I was egotistical and thought of myself as royalty.

I was about to apologise and correct him of my status when he pushed past me, knocking my shoulder in the process.

I watched him walk away with a bemused expression. He had done that deliberately. I wondered if what I had written on my T-shirt really was offensive to others that much for them to become aggressive. I worriedly turned away and crossed my arms over my chest self consciously, trying to hide the writing. It seemed coming to another country was full of more complications than I had thought.

I shook it off and decided to find E1 so, deciding to walk down another hall way, I set off in what I hoped was the right way.

Half an hour later, I came to an intelligent conclusion. _I'm lost._

Sighing, I tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill over. I always was one to get emotional over something small. _Great I'm getting so emotional I might cry! Don't! It doesn't matter if your alone down a hall way, lost. Oh my sister was right I am incompetent alone!-_

"Ow!" My thoughts were cut off as my behind came in contact with the floor rather sharply, after bumping my head into some thing. Or it seemed as I looked up, someone. _Oh no not him..._

"Hey watch it!" Said a familiar gruff voice. Who else would it be but the guy who had called me princess. He looked down at my confused expression with annoyance evident in his eyes as he took of his sunglasses to unleash the full power of ice cold glare on me. It had the desired effect on me as I shrank back, suddenly remembering where I'd seen him before.

Such a face couldn't exactly be forgotten easily by a teenage girl, but earlier I couldn't place why he was familiar. But then it came back to me in a flash. Bruce Wayne was the richest man in Gotham and had an adopted son called Richard, I could recall seeing him once in a magazine, his steel blue eyes showing boredom in the photo. I had to admit his eyes were much nicer in real life, even if he was looking at me like I was a mutant covered in green spots. I certainly felt like an alien right then.

"Sorry but I don't know where my class is" I said, a little annoyed that the boy hadn't helped me up from the floor.

"Well, that's not my problem princess" Richard smirked, looking down on me.

"I will be your problem if you keep calling me that."

I knew when to pick my fights, and besides this guy was staring to annoy me with his apparent lack of politeness. I no longer felt apologetic towards him after insulting him with my T-shirt design.

"Whatever." He disregarded me with the wave of his hand. "Just be quiet or get out of here if you don't want to get the blame for this."

_Blame for what?_

Suddenly Richard grabbed my arm none too gently, and led me around the corner. Our quick footsteps echoed down the long empty corridor until Richard let go of my hand and ducked behind another row of lockers

"This is gonna be the best prank ever, Mr Slade wont know what hit him." Richard smirked, cold eyes flashing in delight. I wondered if he even remembered I was there as he peered around the corner. He then gestured for me to look as he pointed to a bucket on the ceiling facing upright.

I couldn't believe what was happening, why was he being nice to me now? I wasnt aware of why the bucket made him so happy, but I guessed it was because this was part of some sort of game that he was including myself and whoever Mr Slade was into as unwilling players.

Before I could say anything, foot steps were heard coming down the hallway. Richard smiled and peeped around the corner holding, a piece of very thin string. My eyes widened as they followed the barely detectable string up to the bucket which was tipping forward slightly the more the boy pulled it.

I might have been naive, but I wasn't stupid as to what was going on. I had never approved of such pranks, it was dis-respectful to do such a thing, and it was immature. Just as I was about to protest, he pulled the string sharply. A splash was heard, followed by a yell of surprise and then a groan. Looking back to where Richard had been, I realised he was gone leaving me alone when I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

_Just look around the corner, whatever he did I wont get blamed for right?_

Wrong. It turns out that the unfortunate person to get soaked was indeed Mr Slade Wilson...the head master of the school. He found me around the corner along with the string, apologising profusely for the accident. Because of my rambling, he took it as guilt for setting up such a prank and in his rage blamed me for his early shower.

_Well this sucks, your first day at school and you manege to get lost, and run into a teacher hater that pulls a prank you get blamed for...seriously can it get any worse? Oh yeah...I had to go guy some new T-shirts which would be a painful dent in my allowance._

ooo

Like it? OK its not great but its the start what do you expect! The next capture Kori meets Raven! yay! hope you enjoy and review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. confront

Chapter 2 - Confront

As I sat in the car with my sister Koma, who kept giving me odd looks at my choice of clothing, I got even more angry at the thought of Richard Grayson.

Telling the head master the truth after the incident, had been tricky when I was a mess of nerves. However, in the end it didn't make a difference, as he didn't believe my word over his assumptions. It had landed me with a warning, and if I performed any more _disrupting behaviour_ I would get punished. I knew that wasn't the reason I was blamed instead of Richard, I figured that was something more complex.

After all Richard couldn't be blamed, because he was the ward to Wayne enterprises. If he did anything wrong, I was sure Bruce had help to cover it up in fear of giving a bad image to the press. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance. Just because he was the son of a millionaire shouldn't mean that he had power over the teachers. Letting him to whatever he wanted wasn't going to help I was sure. Perhaps if I got him back for his actions towards me it would make him think twice about tricking someone?

_Although maybe its best not to try and make enemies, I'm only new. _

_I know, I'll just confront him calmly and not try not to yell at his smug little face. Yeah, that'll work._

Okay lets face it, I was raging like mad that he had deceived me in such a way. So getting out of the car, and adjusting my purple jumper, I looked up at the sky and tried to clear all negative thoughts from my head. I then decided to try and find E1 by myself. A day hadn't given me much time to find a map, much less a new T-shirt, and I wasn't entirely sure about the ones at home, so for now I was hiding my clothing with jumpers until I bought new ones. I was sweating as a side affect of this, and walking down the hallway I heard the bell ring.

"Late again? Not this time!" Saying sternly to myself, I rushed on through the many corridors.

_This is hopeless, why did I think I could do this alone again after what happened yesterday? I'll find someone nicer this time, anyone is better than that...clorbag from before! I'll ask them where it is!_

Following my conscience's orders, I hastily followed a violet haired girl down a corridor. She was hooded, had a slightly pale face, and seemed to favor dark and dismal colours in her attire.

"Um excuse me" I cleared my throat and spoke up a bit. "Do you know where E1 is?"

The girl stopped and turned, though I found it difficult to see her face from under the shadows of her hood.

"Your the new girl aren't you? The one who got blamed for that prank yesterday?" Her voice was cold and flat, but for some reason it felt calming to me.

"Yes I suppose I am" I sighed, my shoulders slumping. _Great already everyone already knows about it._

"Follow me, I'm in E1 for my first lesson as well." The girl started to walk away, not waiting for my reply. Sighing again, I quickly ran to catch up with her. For such a quiet and calm girl, she sure walked fast. We rounded a few corners, before stopping at a brown door with a small sign that read "E1. Mr M Mod."

Going in, I noticed no one else was inside. The girl sat down at the table second from back row, and started reading a book immediately afterwards. From the light in the room coming in from the windows next to her, I could see keen indigo eyes scanning the pages before her.

"Um... is there a spare place?"

The girl looked up from her book, and I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way. It seemed to be all the girl needed, as she patted the seat next to her. I gratefully sat down, a feeling of relief washing over me. At least I had found my lesson, and the girl seemed nice enough.

"I'm Rachel, but you can call me Raven. And dont worry, everyone knows it was Richard who pulled the prank yesterday, not you." She said bluntly. I blinked, taking a moment to digest her words. Everyone knew? Did that mean he did that kind of thing often? I couldn't say it surprised me really.

"Oh, okay." I smiled hesitantly, trying not to feel nervous. It was no fault of Ravens, its just that I was shy meeting new people like this, though usually I was allot more outgoing.

"I'm Kori and I don't have a nickname, but thank you for letting me sit with you." I spoke quite fast and giggled nervously, I suppose I never had been good at first impressions. Most would think I was an airhead, not that I could blame them. Raven seemed to have similar thoughts about me as well, judging from the look she gave me.

"Um sure. Anyway my friends Karen and Jenny will be sitting next to you." She said this with a bluntness that I was fast becoming used to. Nodding silently, I turned my head to see the clock. 8.30 it read, and as soon as I turned away, everyone finally started to come through the doors for class.

Two others who walked in seemed to stand out from the crowd. They were two girls, one was a African American dressed in a black and yellow striped top with black leggings. And the other had her pink hair tied up, with rosy cheeks on her pale face, and dressed in a blue long sleeved top and black jeans.

"Hey Rae, who's the new girl?" Said the pink haired girl as she approached us.

"This is Kori. From what I've gathered thus far about her, she's not cut out to be a Kitten wannabe. She's nice, so be nice." replied Raven, not looking up from her book as she turned a page. I questioned for a moment what she had meant by a 'kitten wannabe' after all, it seemed strange to want to act like a cat, why would I want to be one if I were human?

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at Raven, and turned to me.

"Hi I'm Jenny" she seemed nice as well, so I couldn't help but beam back in response. I never had met a girl with pink hair, I wondered if she was born with it first of all, since I had never even heard of hair dye. Jenny sat down next to me.

"And I'm Karen." Said the other, taking a seat next to Jenny and leaning forward over the table so that she could see me. Her hazel eyes glittered with curiosity, and I waited for the inevitable questions.

"Hey girl whats your story? Why'd you move here?"

_Yep. There they are._ I wondered before hand what they might think of me as a foreigner, and I took a breath before answering quietly.

"Oh I moved here from an island called Tamaran with my sister." Looking up, no ones expression seemed to change, I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

Karen nodded and tilted her head to the side slightly in question.

"How come you didn't move with your parents?"

I couldn't help it when my hands clenched into fists. It was a natural reflex if someone asked, and I fought away the swell of emotion that instantly overtook me every time. It wasn't so bad this time, because I suppose it was expected for someone to do so.

The truth was that my parents had died in an accident when I was but 14 years old. I rarely told anyone before about it, that was usually Koma's job, and I didn't intend to do so now. That part of myself was locked away deep down inside, though when the time came I wasn't ashamed to cry for them. It had been a long time ago, but the scars were still there.

"Um forget I said anything."

Karen cut into my thoughts as I looked up in surprise, catching the glares Karen had received from Raven and Jenny. They seemed to understand without me saying anything that I didn't want to talk about it, and that made me relax some more. The bell rang and the last of the students sat down at their chosen tables. One of them however, caught my eye. He had ebony black hair, blue eyes and an arrogent sort of way with him.

_Richard! _My eyes widened in surprise.

He sat right in front of me with some other friends. He hadn't even noticed I was there, the very girl he had tricked just yesterday.

"Ignore him. He may be popular, but he is an idiotic jerk at the end of the day." Raven, who had set down her book, apparently took an interest in the situation. I met her eyes and nodded slowly, pushing down my feelings of anger towards him.

With no teacher, everyone seemed to just chat amongst themselves. I grew more comfortable, as I learned more about Jenny/Jinx and Karen/Bumble bee along with Rachel/Raven, each of them seeming to take pride in their little group. I could tell they were close, and I leaned on my palm as I listened. Apparently, they all lived near my street, and liked to walk to school together. I couldn't help but accept when I was invited to walk with them.

45 minutes later into the lesson, the teacher Mr. Mod finally made an appearance. And my, what an appearance he had. Red shiny hair, terrible yellow teeth that stuck out in odd angles, and he spoke in a fake British accent, with a dose of spit every now and then.

"Right my duckies, get out ya books an go to page 47 and copy the text. I've got business to attend to, so no slakin off." With that said, Mr Mod left the classroom again.

_That was strange._ I frowned to myself. Weren't teachers supposed to help students?

"Don't worry. We never do anything in his lessons, its great! We just sit and talk" explained Jenny, whose eyes had lit up.

"And we don't get homework or -"

Karen was cut off by the sound of laughter in front of her. I noticed her eyes narrow, as she suddenly frowned and turned to face the boys in front. She tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Oi you lot, keep it down!" I was surprised to say the least. Karen was certainly one not to hold back if she had something to say!

"Make us." I recognised that arrogant voice instantly, and felt anger bubble inside myself. Without knowing fully what I was doing, my head rose, and I fixed my eyes on the boy in front of me. Richard rose an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses as he noticed me, smirking slightly.

"Oh its you." He responded as though looking at something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe, which made me even madder. Already I could feel heat rushing to my face.

"Yes its me! And how dare you speak to me like that after yesterday! You should apologise this instance!"

I paused to see if there was any reaction from him, but there was none. I suppose when I'm angry I hardly notice my surroundings, if I had I would have seen everyone in the class turn to stare at me in surprise. Meanwhile in my rant of war, I continued on insulting as though it was going out of fashion.

"Got nothing to say now? Well good, in future keep that trap shut Grayson, or I will personally shove that cheap hair gel bottle you use down your throat for yesterdays events!"

I blinked, and couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Being honest, I was usually a nice tempered girl, but something about Richard made my blood boil.

"Whats your name princess?" Richard sat back, arms folded against his chest. I couldn't believe that none of my words had affected him at all.

"I don't know what it is about that term you find so offensive, but I never meant to insult you wearing such a garment yesterday! And anyway I am not one! Oh and I'm Kori Anders, if you even care." I sat back glaring at him.

He rose an eyebrow "well the T-shirt wasnt offensive if thats what your on about...you sure are tempermental, even for a girl."

I grit my teeth and hissed "and you are the most spoiled and arrogant boy I have ever laid eyes on! I'm surprised your head could even fit through that door with an ego as big as yours!"

"Outch, that's gotta hurt" said a bold muscular African American who sat next to Richard.

"Shut up Vic" Richard snapped.

"Kori this is Victor Stone. Just remember that he's the only nice boy in this group of jerks, you can ignore the rest of them." said Karen cutting in and sending a soft smile Vic's way which he returned.

"Hey I'm nice!" A boy with green eyes, and green hair spoke up. He was scrawny looking, and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, this is Garfield the grass stain" said Jenny, smirking slightly. Gar pulled a face, and from the corner of her eye, Kori could see Raven smile from behind her book

_Does Rachel like grass stain?_

"Look princess, I did say yesterday, to go or you may be caught. Remember?" said Richard dryly. I scanned my mind but at that moment, I couldn't remember those words being said. My frustration and anger had blinded me to rational thought.

"No you didn't!" I yelled impatiently.

"Look I'm sorry, okay princess?" Richard smirked at my annoyed face, which only grew fiercer. Why did he insist on calling me that?

"Well I wont stop until I get a proper, meaningful apology, because that wasn't one. You expect me to be satisfied with that, and then this will all go away?" Of course I knew I wasn't going to get one, he was like a spoiled brat.

_That's it I've decided - he is my enemy!_

"Whatever, its not like your not gonna get one, do you honestly think I care?." Richard leaned further back in his chair like a king, smiling at my fuming expression. I had to take a deep breath. Coming from a long line of Tamaraneans, I should probably explain that they were known for their warrior instinct, and I suppose a little of their side affected me, I certainly felt like I was fighting a war with this guy.

"Its only right that you apologise properly after what you did. I got into trouble because of you! Not that it would matter to someone like you, but I actually need to attend this high school, and pulling a stunt like that could have gotten me expelled." All right so that was stretching the truth a little. But my sister had said that to me last night, and I had believed her. Everyone remained silent, waiting for what Richard would say.

He looked up at me calmly and shrugged.

"Your right, it doesn't matter to me." I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling my energy fizzle down. Whatever confidence I had gained while yelling at him instantly left me.

"Fine, but this isn't over." I said lamely, feeling like a helpless mother with a wayward child. Thankfully the bell went signalling the end of English.

_Thank X'hal that's over._

Everyone left the room after gathering their things. I heard the occasional mutter about what a strange girl I was for talking to Richard in such a way, or other nonsense, I ignored it. Richard however, instead of leaving like I thought he would, bent down to where I was gathering books into my bag. He whispered in my ear, making my hands freeze in place.

"Alright Anders you want a fight, you've got one" he smiled. I laughed shakily, if only to try and seem confident.

"okay gel boy, bring it" _I know I shouldn't have made an enemy on my first day, but I think this guy needs to be put down a peg._

After everyone left, only myself and Rachel were left there alone. It made me feel better that she had waited for me.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch? Anyone who can stand up to Richard Grayson like that deserves respect in my eyes." Rachel gave a small smile, and held her book awkwardly at her side, I gathered that she wasn't good at paying compliments.

"Yeah okay, if I can find the dining hall!" I met her small smile with one of my own.

ooo

That was long..phew! anyway! next chapter will be short but fun..the clues in the title! review!


	4. Food WAR

Chapter 3 - Food War

After my third lesson had ended, which happened to be science, I was in a very good mood.

My new friends had been welcoming and attentive if I asked a question, or was unsure about something. It made me feel much more comfortable with everything and I was already grateful to them for being so kind. Needless to say, I was also happy I didnt have to see Richard for the rest of the day except for lunch. (Rachel was kind enough to point out which lessons he was in.)

Stepping into the dinning hall was hard, as everyone wanted their food first. There was a similar unstoppable flow of students which reminded me of yesterdays events near the lockers. My mind automatically wanted to shy away from such thoughts, as they were linked with a certain someone whom I didn't want to think about. I navigated around the crowded dining room, following my instincts towards the other end of the hall where it was quieter.

Each of the students around this area had packed lunch, so therefore we sat away from the other students who were getting hot dinners from the canteen. I sat down at a random table. Karen and Jenny had a science project to finish, and Rachel was helping out at the library, so everyone was going to be at least 15 minutes late.

_Okay don't worry. Lunch lasts an hour, you' re fine. Its not like they have set tables here, I'm sure I can sit where I like, and it won't bother anyone._

It seems I was wrong again.

"Hey you're in our seats, I mean your sitting at our table!" Said a familiar whiny grass stain.

_Oh no, please X'hal don't let it be them. _My head turned hesitantly to the side to look, and sure enough there was Garfield, Victor, and a ginger haired boy staring down at me. They were each holding dinner plates which had spaghetti on them, and a mix of expressions varied from confusion, annoyance and curiosity showed on their faces. I recognised the ginger haired boy, his name was Wally West and was in my science class. I could remember Jenny pointing him out as the track star, with a dreamy expression and a delicate shade of pink on her cheeks. _It seems like everyone has crushes within Grayson's gang._

"I thought hot dinners ate over there?" I quietly pointed to the left of us to the other end dinning hall.

"We all sit wherever we want." Said Wally, though I didn't pick up any animosity in his voice, just calm instruction.

"Well...why can't you sit somewhere else then?" I smiled hesitantly when the boys looked at each other in silence. Perhaps they weren't so bad, just a little touched with popularity.

"We always sit here princess" came a voice behind them. I felt my good mood instantly drain away, and my eyes searched for the source of my annoyance. Sure enough, Richard stepped in front of the boys, looking quite smug as he looked down at me. I quickly got to my feet, not to move but to match his height so that he didn't feel like he had more power over me.

"Yeah! You like, listen to Robbie poo!" A whiny voice spilt the air like a knife, and I flinched against the sheer magnitude of such a high voice. I also noticed Richard flinch in the same way, he teeth gritting together. I rose an eyebrow at him in silent question _Robbie poo?_

A blonde girl pushed her way past Gar, and slung her arm around Richard who leaned away from her touch.

"Kitten" he said though gritted teeth, Richard spoke the words like poison and his face showed a severe amount of irritation. It didn't seem like Kitten even noticed, or maybe she chose not to.

"You." She pointed a sharp, pink finger nail at me. I couldn't help but feel my blood boil in response. She had only spoken one word to me, and already I disliked her.

"You're that snot nose, poor girl that yelled at my Robbie earlier! Move like right now." Her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at me, and I rose my eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm sure you are only challenging the amount of money I own, as a result of being a spoiled girl from a rich family." I said this smiling sweetly, all the while thinking_ what's wrong with me today? Why am I so confrontational? _

Kitten screeched and stomped her foot, proving my theory correct.

"Who are you!" She demanded shrilly.

"Uh, this is-" I noticed Richard step forward, but everything seemed to slowed down in slow motion as he slipped on a stray bit of spaghetti on the floor. I watched in horror as he fell straight into me, pushing the spaghetti all over my favourite purple jumper. I bit my lip to stop a million choice words from leaving my mouth as the plate fell away, and hit the floor, leaving the spaghetti and a nice orange stain in place. I felt tears water my eyes as Kittens laughter filled my head, rattling my thoughts and leaving me feeling utterly humiliated. I knew from my state of panic that I was going to do 1 of 3 things.

1 Cry infront of everyone

2. Go berserk and start a food fight.

3. Walk out of the room to get cleaned up calmly and quietly.

Needless to say, I was beyond all rational thought, so as much as I wanted to do option 3, it was out of the question. And while I really wanted to do opion 1, my anger overrode my panic and so I was left with 2.

Getting all of my pent up humiliation, I turned it into rage as I grabbed Kittens plate of food and faced Richard. He was standing straight, looking at me with what I suppose could have been sorry in his eyes. I didn't pay attention to his expression though, as I was hungry for revenge. I narrowed my own eyes in a silent exchange of hidden words

_Not buying it jerk._

And then, as I threw the spaghetti and it hit Richard square in the face, who else was it but Garfield to yell:

"FOOD FIGHT!" At the top of his lungs. All the boys who were tuned into such words of mayhem, instantly began to follow suit and grabbed their plates of food.

And so it started. Food hit faces, walls, windows, dinner laddies and teachers alike. Amongst the chaos that raged on about me, I crawled on hands and knees out of the dining hall, trying to avoid getting hit or stepping on stray bit of food. Crawling out into the hall way, I got to my feet and running to the bathrooms I couldn't hold it in any more as I began to cry.

ooo

Wow that was fun! I mean who else would yell "food fight!" it had to be BB! hehe I'm also glad i made a food fight scene even if it was short! lol...OK next capture is gonna be quite boring, but its leading up to something...actually ALL of this is leading up to something...Muhohohaha!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. what to do?

Chapter 4 - What to do?

I sank down to the floor of the girls bathrooms, quiet shaking sobs leaving me shuddering for breath. I didn't even know if Richard had done such a thing on purpose, but I wasn't in the mood to care at that particular moment. As far as I was concerned with it, he hated me, and I defiantly hated him after this.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes, a few stray tears lightly grazing my cheeks.

Although, a stray and random thought crossed my mind. What if he didn't do it on purpose? Did that mean I was the one at fault for loosing control and starting a food fight? I groaned and put my head in my hands. That would mean I owed him an apology - something which made me slightly hope he had done it on purpose!

_What's wrong with me? Am I the one that's horrible? I suppose I did start all this by confronting him in class, but I couldnt let him get away with just tricking me like that. Maybe I should have just left it alone. Its supposed to be a new start for me and my sister, but I'm already miserable on the second day, I wonder how she is doing with her waitressing job._

I lifted my head and sniffed, wiping my tears away and frowning. I couldn't explain why I felt such strong emotions towards Richard, but it wasn't just my fault, it was both of us.

_The thing I cant understand is why should I care if he doesn't like me...why... WHY DO I CARE! __I just met him for X'hals sake and already he had gotten under my skin. _

I suppose the reason why I couldn't stop thinking of him at that moment was because I felt slightly guilty. Perhaps I had approached this whole thing wrong, and it wasn't like I had set out to make enemies with him...my mouth had just run away with me in a way it never had before. I couldn't understand it. Growling in frustration I decided to get cleaned up.

At that moment Rachel, Jenny and Karen came into the bathrooms laughing hysterically. They wiped tears of mirth from their faces, with the exception of Rachel of course who only wore a slight smirk to show her amusement.

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"You started a food fight girl! High five for hitting Richard in the face!" said Karen between bursts of laughter. I got up from the ground and high fived Karen once she had shown me what to do. Although I gathered it meant success or something along those lines, I didn't feel so good about it. Just more guilt.

"Hey are you all right?" Rachel looked at me, and I wondered what she saw until I turned to look at my reflection. I had red rims around my eyes from crying, my hair was a mess, and my skin an unhealthy pale.

I nodded silently despite this, but Karen didn't buy it.

"You don't look it girl. You know, you can tell us about it if you wanna. We didn't see what happened to start the food fight, we just saw you fling that spaghetti at Richard. Do you want to tell us about it?"

Sighing, I hid my face for a moment, trying to find the words.

"I did that because Richard fell into me, and got spaghetti on my clothes first. I just feel bad because I don't think he meant to, but I was so confused about what this girl Kitten was saying, I guess I got carried away and it went too far."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Karen smile slightly at me.

"Don't you feel bad about that if Kitten was involved, she brings out the worst in all of us. Just try to stay away from the likes of her, she's bad news."

"Not to mention, very overprotective of Richard. Almost obsessively so to the point of stalking." Said Rachel, her dry tone calming me somewhat.

I laughed, the sound was quite pleasant to hear again when I had felt so down. I found it very easy to believe that Kitten was Richards stalker, what with her clinging attachment to him.

"Hey I have spare clothes in my locker, do you wanna wear them?" Jenny asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, I smiled gratefully in return.

Later on, I felt much better. After getting cleaned up from the food fight, I was wearing a borrowed pink long sleeved top with a blue skirt. Each of them was borrowed from Jenny's supply of back up outfits. I learned that instead if keeping books in her locker like most students, she preferred to keep her clothes there, not that I was complaining.

"Thanks for this you guys" I said as we walked into the maths classroom.

"No problem, we're friends after all." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we are nice people once you get to know us, but others just think of us as geeks from how we dress. They think of us as wanna be popular kids, when we've never even wanted that." said Jenny, scowling slightly.

I nodded and tried to understand why it was that teenagers seemed to judge others based on how they looked. If they ever met my Uncle Galfore for instance, would they judge him as a thug simply because of the scars on his face? He was the gentlest person I knew.

"We sit in the back in this lesson" said Rachel, startling me out of my thoughts. I was about to go to my seat, when a paper aeroplane hit the back of my head.

I picked it up from the ground, and scanned the area for the person who had thrown it. There was no one around but...Richard!

He was standing in the doorway, arms folded and cleaned up from the fight. He had a frown on his face, and I almost felt guilt..._ almost._

When the bell rang, he left the doorway without a backwards glance, and I unfolded the paper. I began to read the hastily scribbled words that were sprawled over the page, my nose wrinkling.

'Meet me after school at the bike shed.' I frowned in confusion as I took my seat at the table with my friends.

"Why...?"

"Why what?" Asked Karen as she leaned in to see the paper.

"Guys look at this" I said, passing the message along

"who sent you this?" Jenny smiled as she read, her eyes shining.

I swallowed and replied hesitantly. "Richard."

"Awww!" they said in unison, making love struck faces.

"Be quiet! Its probably just going to be a shouting festival that's all." Sighing I rubbed my temple's from the memory of earlier's English class. I hoped that I didn't loose control of my tongue again.

"Well, can we at least watch?" giggled Jenny, I smiled when I noticed Rachel nudge her elbow from the corner of my eye.

"Sure, but all you'll see is me getting fired up again like earlier, I cant believe I said 'bring it gel boy' like I'm some gangster." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my own actions. As silly as they were, I couldn't exactly change what had happened, and now I had to live with whatever came next.

"Girl I loved that! You really do have a strong fire in your soul." Karen chuckled.

"Yeah and by the time you had finished with your insults, Richard was seeing stars. I've never seen him tongue tied before like that, right Raven?" Jenny giggled and Rachel nodded.

"Hey that can be your nickname!... Starfire!" Jenny looked at me, her fingers threading together as her hands clasped in joy.

"Yeah I think it suits you" said Karen, and I could only smile as a feeling of acceptance settled over me.

ooo

I know its a bit boring but the next capture wont be...hehe I'm so evil..i hope I'm not being too mean to Kori...o well she'll live! next capture = Mud, glorious mud!...Oh and as for the nick names, they are used when the characters refere to the other characters in speech but in Koris mind she thinks of them with their real names like: e.g I saw Karen speak to someone "Hey Bee!" I said. 


	6. stuck in the mud

Capture 5 - Stuck in the Mud

Standing outside near the bike shed, I waited impatiently for Richards arrival.

I could very clearly see my friends as they spied around the corner, their excuse was 'to see the action' even though I had promised them that there would be none. If anything, I wanted to settle this calmly and even should he insult me, I will be the higher person and wont react. Yes, then he will be the one to make a fool of himself and I'll be high and dry.

I checked my watch and glanced around. Everyone was leaving school and it was 3.30, so where was he?

"Maybe he wont show?" I whispered to the others, my brows furrowed together in worry.

"Well you're not leaving, you cant ditch him on your first date!" Joked jenny, Karen and Rachel snickered and I felt my face heat up. All thoughts of composure flew out the window in a single heartbeat.

"WHAT! Why you-"

"Well, well, well look who it is." Someone cut me off before I had the chase to finish, and eyes widening in horror, I turned to face her.

"Its snot nose, poor girl." You could instantly recognise the whiny voice anywhere._ Oh no not her, anyone but her! Cant someone up there give me a break!_

I glared up at the heavens above.

"Oh joy, its the spoiled child that's been mollycoddled all her life. Tell me have you come to move me from this spot as well? " I snapped back at Kitten, I was_ not_ in the mood for her. I was prepared for Richard, not for this.

Kitten seemed to ignore the comment, but her eyes glittered dangerously. I could understand from that one look, why it was she had been called 'Kitten'. The girl could convey such hateful words in a simple glance, like a cat hissing at a dog.

"I'm just here to tell you to stay away from _my_ Robbie poo!"

My eyes widened in surprise, _her_ Robbie poo? I wasn't aware that she and Richard were an item, and judging from Richards earlier reactions to her, his feelings were more along the lines of hate than love. My head tilted to the side in question, she was deluding herself over her relationship with him, why? Was it because she was so spoiled that she couldn't believe Richard didn't really want her.

_Besides, he invited me! Not the other way around. _I wasn't sure what to say, in fear of provoking her.

"And stop trying to be me, you cant pull of that sweater sweetie." Kitten smiled, looking down her nose at me. I then noticed a little too late that I was wearing the exact same thing as Kitten. I took a breath to try and calm myself.

"Look, I don't even want anything to do with Richard. I hate him, he hates me. I don't think you should waste your time with him, its not that I want him for myself that I am telling you this, because I don't. If Richard had a genuine interest in you, would it be him following you, and not the other way around. Your mind is deluding you, and only making you believe in your own spoilt ambitions."

I turned and with one last look at a startled Kitten, I turned towards my friends who were watching me with surprise in their eyes. However, I didn't get far when a high pitched scream sounded from behind me, and the look in my friends eyes turned into horror. I blinked and before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground, my face colliding into the dirt, which judging from the sticky wet texture, was unfortunately very muddy.

My rage spiked, and I quickly pushed off the body that was holding me down. Wiping mud from my face, I shakily stood up, glancing down to see that I was indeed covered in mud, with my hair in knot's from the dirt, some strands hanging down my face.

"Star! Look out!" Karen yelled.

I suddenly realised that Kitten had been forgotten about a little too early, as I was again tackled form behind, face smeared in the mud a second time. _I don't think Kitten liked hearing the truth._

My body twisted, kicking Kittens legs out from under her and standing for a second time, I took hold of her arms and this time forced her face into the mud. She squirmed, and then surprised me by turning on her stomach to the side, and then hitting me in my own stomach, winding me. I took a few deep breaths, holding myself together and spitting out some stray mud. The texture wasn't exactly pleasant in my mouth.

_This isn't my fault right? I didn't mean to cause this, but I cant exactly back down from her. Wait...does she think I'm fighting for Richard? _Judging from the crazed look in her eyes, it appeared that yes, Kitten literally thought of this as a cat fight for Richards love.

Picking up a massive pile of mud in my hands, I looked eye level with an annoyed Kitten. I was about to launch into my speech about how Richard meant nothing to me, when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Kori?"

Turning slightly, I saw Richard sanding there with my friends not far off behind him. He was looking extremely lost for words, and I turned fully to face him. In my anger, I neglected to think about my earlier vow to be more composed. Adrenalin was coursing through my veins, and to me he was an enemy, so I turned my full attention to him, still holding the mud.

"If this was all part of some plan to further humiliate me Grayson, you're very mistaken if you think I wont pay you back for this! Consider this only the first part of my pay back!" I summoned the rest of my fury and with one fling of the wrist, Richard Grayson was covered in mud. Though I realise it was childish, at that moment I could help but congratulate myself on superb aim. It had hit him right in the face, just like last time.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled, wiping his face with his sleeve. Cold blue eyes were revealed as he took of his dirty sunglasses, spitting out some mud before he said something more.

"Look I didn't arrange this! I didn't know Kitten would be here and-"

"Oh Robbie poo are you okay!" A very brown and muddy Kitten came running up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. I glared at him

"It seems a little too convenient to me Grayson, and our disagreement was between you and I. Using others just to get to me is just playing dirty."

He fell to the ground before he could say more, as another piece of mud hit his face, directly flung from my own hand. I heard a growl as he sat up, Kitten still clinging to him in an iron grip.

"You will regret this Anders, assuming things you dont know anything about, might just get you in trouble one day."

With that he pushed the girl off him, and calmly walked away. He looked back just once over his shoulder at me

"better be careful."

I glared at him once more, wiping the dirt from my face "is that a threat?"

He smirked slightly "I'll leave that to your assumptions."

**_ooo_**

Hi sorry its short and so will the next capture but after the next prank it starts to get serious!ahahaha!hope you like it so far..review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Proof in water

Capture 6 - Proof in water

Richards POV:

"So... I heard you and Kori got stuck in the mud?" Gar started laughing hysterically in that high squeaky way, snorting every now and then.

I rolled my eyes, the lengths of his idiocy knew no bounds. It startled me slightly however, when out of no where a big booming laugh joined in, rattling my eardrums. I looked up at Vic in irritation.

_Traitor._

Sighing, I began to play idly with my food, my eyes down cast and filled with worry. It was as if a great weight was on my shoulders, pressing down harder and harder every day.

"Whats wrong dude?" Garfield put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked away muttering under my breath.

"Nothing. It's just that Bruce is forcing me to attend this formal banquet thing tonight."

Well that was part of the problem I suppose, but I was used to Bruce's treatment. My face pulled into a scowl when I thought about how often such things occurred for me. As expected, it was going to have boring dances, and prestigious meetings just because my adoptive father deemed it so. I honestly didn't even want to be the inheritor to Wayne's Enterprise's.

That wasn't my choice though, that had been taken from me long ago.

"Why are you going to a ball anyway? Is it so you can loose a slipper? Oh! Or maybe its so you can find the slipper of your lost love?" Gar grinned widely, and I gave him a silent look, his humor wasn't the best.

"My reasons are my own, but it seems you've revealed the reason why your failing your grades. Perhaps you should pay more time to text books, and less time watching Disney." I smirked when Gar deflated, he was too easy to tease.

"Come on man, stop avoiding us. We're all buddies here right? Why don't you tell us the real reason your so gloomy?" Wally finally spoke up and I turned my attention to him.

Although the track star was quick to let his mouth run away with him at times, he was still a good friend to me. Both Victor and Gar settled down and looked towards me expectantly. I pulled another face of annoyance and spoke hesitantly.

"Its about Kori I guess."

"Awww!" Gar and Vic cooed teasingly, though they instantly hushed when one of my chosen looks was sent their way. It was hilarious in a way, after all who else could glare as effectively as me, even while wearing sunglasses?

"If you must know, I don't like her, I'm annoyed by her." Trying to correct their views of my feelings for her wasn't going to be easy.

Kori was a strange girl to me, but also very wilful and strong. She lacked the knowledge of some things, and although her attitude was a change to what I usually encountered with girls, it didn't make me like her more than the others. I would never connect with someone who viewed me as Bruce's mere puppet, and I knew that's what she thought of me, it was obvious. But no matter, her thoughts were easy to disregard, she was amusing to me, that was all. I could think about her whenever and however I wanted, it wouldn't change a thing.

"Come on guys, lets be honest." Vic broke into my thoughts, he then pointed to Gar who blinked in surprise.

"You tease Richard, when you actually like Kori's friend Rae er Rain-"

"It's Raven, and dude! No I don't!" Gar's beet root red face said it all, and everyone near our area of the dining hall stopped and stared at him. A few whispers of 'I knew it' were passed round.

"Okay, nothing to see here guys." My hand gave the 'move on' sign to a few girls, some of whom blushed and began to giggle amongst themselves. I sighed and leaned on my palm. That was another thing I was sure Kori just assumed about me. I hated my popularity, though it did come in useful sometimes. In the case of Kitten though, it became a curse to me.

"Anyway, like I said earlier Gar, you need to get some courage and ask Raven out. Robin, you need to stop pestering the one girl that you've ever truly liked and oh, that feeling which you get when your around her? It isn't hate or even annoyance man!" With that said Vic leaned against the wall in a smug sort of manner, silence fell over us.

"Vic. I thought I told you not to call me that name any more. We're not in kinder garden, and I don't want people overhearing it." I growled out, ignoring Vics apologetic look. I knew I was avoiding the _real_ reason why I didn't want to be called _the name._..it brought back too many painful memories.

My shoulders shuddered and I pushed those thoughts away.

Wally sighed, and Gar shook his head confused. I knew in a matter of moments he would say something idiotic...

"So, what your saying is that Richard needs a heart, and I need courage?" Garfield pouted, his green eyes dimming as he realised he'd left himself wide open for an insult. I smiled and decided to lay off

"I suppose that means you need the brains." I said to Vic who frowned down at me, rubbing his bald head and turning away from me slightly.

"Have you gone quiet now Vic? Your not any better than us in the girl situation you know. You don't want to ask out Karen because you think she will turn you down, just because shes an A star student, and your a D+ in everything but I.C.T and Sport."

I now felt a victorious smugness settle over me. No way did I like Kori, sure I'd give her that she was...attractive. But it was irrelevant when to me she was a chore. I was a multie millionaires son, and every girl on the planet wanted me. No, this wasn't my ego speaking, it was a fact printed in every magazine I had read. Heck, I'd had so many girlfriends that I couldn't even count them all. And yet, all of them had been a disappointment, as not one of them was the girl I was looking for.

I wasn't even sure what I wanted in a girl, but in the end it certainly wasn't a girl who only wanted me for my money.

Every girl wanted me...expect her.

_Oh no_.

My eyes widened and I tried to force the thought away. It stuck to my mind like glue, and I nearly groaned out loud. No, I wouldn't bring myself to chase after a girl just to satisfy my curiosity about her.

The four of us sat in silence, occasionally interrupted by Wally slurping his drink awkwardly. It seemed to me that no one had noticed how Waly had escaped the teasing of all of us. I frowned at him, _sneaky know it all. _

We sat until the bell rang, signalling us to go to lessons, which was luckily a free lesson for myself.

"Well, its time to get going wizard of Oz pals!" Gar jumped up from his seat and I again scowled at him, muttering.

"Seriously, less fairy tales, more studying."

Garfield grinned sheepishly and waved as he walked away. Vic followed, streching as he clamped Wally on the back

"ya think you got away with it huh? We all know you like Jinx."

I lingered behind for a few moments, listening to Wally chase Vic away yelling his excuses for the whole world to hear. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose and closed my eyes. I wasn't about to admitt to myself that I wanted what I couldn't have - no way did I like Kori, and as I stood up and walked away, I went with the intent to prove it.

At that moment, somewhere else in the school...

Kori POV:

I eagerly bit into a mustard sandwich, grinning at my friends as we enjoyed lunch outside. It was pure sunshine, so we had decided to sit in the sun, although Rachel sat in the shade of a nearby tree.

_I'm glad I haven't seen Richard all day_**. **It was true, I hadn't. So maybe he was avoiding me?

"Hey, are you okay Star?" Asked Rachel from her sitting position near the tree. I don't know how she sensed my emotions, since she was facing away from us.

"Yeah, you are a bit quiet" added Jenny.

I looked up from my mustard sandwich, wiping some of the yellow substance from my cheek.

"Oh I'm fine...just a bit-"

"just a bit Richiefied?" Karen giggled cutting me off.

"Oh for the last time I do _not_ like Richard! All I feel for him is pure frustration, he's the source of all my headaches. "

"Sure...Kori and Richard sitting in a tree, K I S -"

"Fine I'll prove it!" I got to my feet and hastily stormed off, leaving Jenny to finish her 4th grade poem.

"Shes got it bad" said Karen as I walked away.

Huffing, I kicked an innocent looking stone out of my path. I didn't care what anyone thought, Richard was just an annoying rich kid who I had fights with over ridiculous things...that didn't mean I liked him, and I was determined to go prove it.

Looking up, I had to blink to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me. There Richard sat on a bench, over looking the water fountain only a few paces away. I couldn't believe my luck, though as I confidently approached him it began to shimmer down. For a moment, it was barely there but for just a slip of second he almost looked...sad. His sunglasses were off, set beside him on the bench forgotten. The water reflected in his eyes made them gleam in an almost unnatural light.

I snapped out of my musings when I realised I had been staring. Even worse, it seemed _he_ had realised I was staring, judging by that smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well its miss princess perfect" Richard stood in an almost welcoming manner and smirked, putting the sunglasses over his eyes once more.

_Hey, hes starting to sound like Kitten._

I frowned, what was I even thinking? It had just been the lighting that was all, but it was a mistake to think there was any depth to this guy. I tried to ignore the image of that almost lonely look on his face and tried to think of a come back.

"I suppose couples who go out really do become similar, Kitten the Barbie girl is starting to change you into Ken." I smiled sweetly, though it was a bit forced. _That come back wasn't the best, hopefully he wont notice._ I stopped walking and stood a little away from him.

"Kitten and I aren't a couple, and what do you want anyway?"

My heart gave a nervous stutter in realisation that I didnt actually have a plan. This was just a lame attempt at a confrontation. Richard looked at me expectantly, and I decided to simply go with what sounded right to me.

"Look I hate you, you hate me. I think what's best is that we should start avoiding each other, and if we do see each other...to be nice or just ignore one another. What do you say?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded much better than anything else I could have said, and I was quite tired of all the arguments, yes it would be much better to simply ignore him.

"No."

"What?" My voice came out higher than intended. Gazing at him stupefied, he gave me an odd sort of look, one that showed amusement and yet a secret kind of emotion.

"I enjoy annoying you, and doing this" without a moments hesitation, Richard grabbed my shoulder and turning my body, pushed me into the water fountain!

To say I was shocked was an understatement. In Tameran that act would be seen as a challenge, and emerging out of the water, Richards laughter echoed in my mind. My blood began to boil and hearing the call of battle, I slowly looked down at myself. I was soaking, cold and seriously pissed off.

Everything turned red as I grabbed Richard from behind in a blind sort of rage. However, before I could pull him into the water fountain, he twisted out of my grasp and using my outstretched arms as leverage, pulled me up and threw my body into the water again.

_He is more skilled than I thought._

Resurfacing again, I spluttered out water and glared up at the boy who overlooked me in an almost displeased way. Richard rolled his eyes at and walked off mumbling 'amateur' under his breath.

"Hey!" I yelled at his retreating form. He looked back at me calmly and muttered

"unless you can beat me in this game, we wont stop until I say so. What can I say princess? You've become a source of amusement to me, and I'm not ready to let you go just yet. If you want me to leave you alone, you'll have to beat me."

My eyes blinked in surprise. Could he even comprehend how arrogant he just sounded? How did he even have the audacity to order me around like I was his toy? _How dare he!_

Taking advantage of my silence, he turned his back and left with the same calm and collected attitude he had shown while pushing me into the fountain.

_Coward._

I fianlly got out of the fountain, receiving a few odd stares as I did so. I ignored them and headed to the bath rooms to get dried off. It seemed that my whole time at Jump City high, had been spent going to the bath rooms to get cleaned up after some event with Richard.

Day one had involved crying for getting blamed, day two was the food fight, later that same day I got muddy. The other times I just went there to be alone...mainly to cry.

The strange thing for me though, was that I didn't even know why I was crying. Sure Richard was being horrible to me, and my sister never talked that often to me any more (what with her working 24/7) but I guess I knew my parents deaths had to come out sometime. It had been stored up inside me for so long, that I guess I was letting it out little by little. It was hard to come to a strange country when I knew no one, and in America there was nothing famillier to me at all.

I sighed as I attempted to text Jenny on my cell phone. It looked like I needed yet another spare set of clothes from her. Shaking my head in dismay, I wondered what misery was going to happen tomorrow.

ooo

wow, that was longer than i thought! haha o well im so happy about making this fan fic! but I'm disappointed with the amount of reviews!so please review! there must be more than 2 people who have read my story!


	8. fights

Chapter 7 - Fights

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Karen marched down the street in front of me, practically fuming.

Walking to Jenny's house, myself and Rachel followed our irate friend, who's manic rage had woken up half the neighbourhood. The cause of this outburst was something I had said just a few moments ago, merely telling her what had happened at the water fountain, had sent Karen into a raging frenzy. She was practically venting out her anger towards the spoiled playboy for the whole world to know.

"How dare that dude beat you up like that! No one hurts my friends and lives!" Karen fumed while ringing the door bell of Jenny's house. In a way I was glad Karen hadn't been there yesterday after the incident, it would have been difficult dealing with my emotions, and also keeping Karen's anger in check.

"He didn't beat me up, he just"-

My voice trailed off as a pale face came to the window of the door, opening it was a very tired looking Jenny. She rubbed her eye lid and mumbled

"Hi guys, I'm sorry but I keep being sick, so I'm gonna stay in today." Jenny coughed after she spoke, her eyes watering.

"Oh okay we'll check up on you later, I hope your all right." I said, a little disappointed and worried all at once.

"Get well soon" said Rachel in her monotone.

We left the house, and began to talk again once we were at the end of her driveway.

"I hope she will be okay" I said, thinking back to how Jenny had helped me out yesterday. She was a good friend, and I wondered how I could repay her for her help. I had been hoping she could help me out with curbing Karen's anger, seeing as how Jenny was the only one capable of calming her. My eyes looked up towards the clouds as I wondered what Richard would do to me today. Was he capable of more humiliation?

"She'll be fine...Richard wont" joked Karen, at least I hoped she was joking. I took in her appearance for a moment, noticing that her fashion sense had changed today. Her usual yellow and black top had been exchanged for a white knee high dress and gold belt. She had star ear rings, with matching necklace and white high heels with bows on.

"Someone wants to impress Vic" Rachel whispered to me, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Entering the school a little early, I noticed a crowd of people around what appeared to be a poster.

"Oh no, not again" said Rachel.

"What is it?" I asked, quite intrigued and trying to get a glimpse of said poster.

"Go have a look" Rachel said, rolling her eyes as Karen ran off to talk to Vic, who was leaning against the lockers waiting for her. I shrugged and pushed slightly through the crowd to look at the poster. Looking up at the wrinkled yellow paper, I gulped. The murmur of the excited students around me blurred away as my eyes scanned the words slowly.

It read: 'School active day - who will be the best athlete team? Four student per team! Boys Vs Girls. Sign up now!'

_Now I see what Rachel meant - I'm dead. After the principles lecture on to do something constructive, I will have to compete in this__._

"Only one group of girls is going win in that tournament...ours" Rachel said appearing next to me out of nowhere. The others students must have walked away, as only a few of them lingered around now. Had I been looking at the poster for so long?_ I wonder why Rachel would want to compete__?_

"I have to earn extra credit as well, and my extra time in the library isn't enough. This should prove to be interesting anyway." Rachel gave a tentative smile, and I stared disbelievingly at her for a moment.

"It's not like I need to earn extra credit, but I'll join your team. Don't worry Kori, we'll beat that jerk." Karen joined us, putting her hands on her hips and looking quite determined. I blinked and felt despair weigh me down from her words._ Of course, Richard would sign up for this. He excells at sport, and even if he didnt, he'd join just to make sure I'd loose._

I shook my head and tried to think positive._ I can do this! I'm not bad a sport myself!_

"Thinking about joining the tournament Kori?" My back immediately tensed, and I pushed my crimson hair from my eyes as I turned to see him approach me. _At least_ _he didn't call me Anders._

Richard and Wally walked over to us, Vic smiled from his place by Karen's side, greeting them warmly. Wally returned it, before he turned his eyes on us, looking around as if searching for something missing.

"Hey, where's Jenny?"said Wally, brow furrowing.

"She's unwell and won't be coming to school" answered Rachel, dead pan expression in tact.

I could have sworn I saw a flicker of sadness cross his face from her answer.

Giggling to myself, I thought of Jenny and how she would react if I told her that the number one track star was looking for her. My friends truly did like the boys of Richards gang, Karen with Vic, Rachel with Gar, Jenny with Wally. It made me wonder privately to myself, what it would be like if I was with Richard. An image presented itself to me then, one of all of us just hanging out easily, I was wrapped in Richards arms, a contented smile on my face.

I blanched. _I swear I just threw up in my mouth._

"Whats so funny?" Richard faced me, and my face heated up when I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just imagined. I forcefully pushed it away and tried to act confident, the hands trembling at my sides told another story. What was wrong with me?

"Oh nothing, just imagining your face when we win" I smiled sweetly despite my confusing emotions.

"What ever. You better have someone good at Karate, as I'm sure you know that's one of the main events." It was Richards turn to smile, and my hands fisted as my eyes hardened into a glare.

"Well it just so happens, I can do that." Ah, there went my confidence. _Kori! Shut up! You cant do karate!_

"You?" Richard said with a questioning gaze, I looked away nervously then, but luckily someone saved me from answering.

"Aww, you scared?" Karen cut in.

"No... um lets go Rich!" Vic also cut in, sensing the conflict that was threatening to surface between Karen and his best friend. Wally nodded and hastily began dragging Richard away before another scenario happend. Walking away from us, the group of boys vanished around the corner, I made an excuse to my friends that I needed to visit my newly acquired locker.

I knew it was wrong, but I had actually left to follow the boys. I had noticed Richard giving me a look before he had been promptly dragged away, and I wanted to know what it was about. I listened in when I had reached my locker, peering around the corner to look at them.

"Oh yeah well, you can frown all you want but you know that you caused it. You're just being mean to her because you like her" Vic's voice echoed down the hallway.

"What?" Richard snapped.

"You really need to get rid of that dark cloud of anger in you, or else you'll never be happy." Wally spoke as if he was a wise old man, which caused me to blink in confusion. Was what Vic said true? No it wasn't possible, I was positive Richard hated me. The millionaire only answered indifferently

"What ever."

OOO

Later on I coincidentally had sport, but upon entering I remembered that Rachel and Karen weren't in my group, and Jenny wasn't with me today. I was alone, and I scanned the rest of the students, searching for a partner. Everyone else was paired up, apart from one boy. My eyes widened and I groaned out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me." There was Richard in all his glory, looking rather bored as he gazed off at nothing.

"Alright everyone get into pairs." The teacher Mr J Rancid instructed. My eyes narrowed as I watched Richards every move _I will kill you Richard, if you dare._

Richard looked around, obviously noticing everyone was in pairs, except for me. My heart gave a thump when he blinked his blue eyes at me, before they became cold.

"Perfect" he mumbled under his breath, we stood in silence, staring at each other with malice in our eyes.

"Okay, you two together, your going on the rock climbing wall."

We stood rigid now, both of us glaring daggers at the teacher who gave us some final words of encouragement.

"The aim is to help one another and become better acquainted with your new buddy."

I huffed and turned away, stomping to the rock climbing wall while Richard followed behind me quietly. We both seemed to be thinking the same thing for once.

_'Stupid teacher.'_

After that, because Richard and I were the worst pair in sport, we had to put away the sports equipment. I glared daggers at the basket ball I was holding.

_I think I'm cursed, to be forever be put in situations like this with my worst enemy._

My eyes glanced up at the ebony haired boy, his back was turned away from me as he cleared away the soccer balls, shoving them into the storage area. I silently compared the two sides of Richard Grayson, thinking about how most girls viewed him as cute, handsome and mysterious.

I smiled as my mind helpfully supplied his lesser traits of how he was obnoxious, self-centered and egotistical to contradict this. Eyes lowered to the ground, I wondered which side of him was his true face.

I decided to stay in silence while we worked, but the silence was broken after a few minutes, by a band of boys who came into the sports hall laughing.

Richard dropped a soccer ball to the ground and stood up.

"Ah look who it is guys." One boy said with hazel eyes glittering in amusement. He approached us calmly, hands shoved in his pockets and an easy going attitude despite Richard's less than welcoming reaction. I noticed him tense and glare harshly at the newcomer.

"Shut it Xaviour."

Xaviour narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Well it looks like your manners haven't improved much, despite being adopted by a millionaire huh kid?" Xaviour then seemed to dismiss his presence easily enough when he leveled his gaze at me. He stepped closer to where I stood and I thoroughly confused by this development.

"Lay one finger on her, and I will break it the like the last time we fought." Richards voice halted X in place, giving Richard enough time to come forward then, and stood in front of me in an almost protective manner. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Just get going and I wont have to hurt you." He said with a hard edge to his voice.

_Who are these guys? What is happening? They seem to know Richard._

"Whats your name Cutie?" Xaviour said, ignoring Richards threats and turning his attention to me. I frowned and stepped beside Richard to hopefully show that I could take care of myself. I wanted to calm this tension that had crept up between us and the newcomers, so I tried being polite.

"Give me your names, and I will give you mine." I glanced at Richard, and saw that he was very still. His body was tense, like in a fighting stance. Guessing that it was because he had been in a fight with these boys before, for once I actually felt...concerned for him.

A ginger haired boy spoke, who stood a little to the side of Xaviour. He smiled smugly at me, an air of arrogance and slight aggression clinging to him. I felt my confidence wane.

"The name's Roy Harper." He then looked at my body, eyes travelling over my figure. I fought the urge to retch.

A second boy who had stunning good looks, with long white hair spoke up.

"My name is Malchoir Nole, I believe I've seen you around school before with Raven."

It wasnt exactly a question, but I felt like I had to respond anyway.

"Yes, she and I are friends."

Malchior nodded, and smiled in a charming sort of way. I knew it was fake, but he did seem to have a way about him that made me automaticlly blush when he turned his startling blue eyes on me.

"Yes I thought so, she and I used to date."

Ah that stopped all of my thoughts about him in an instant. Richard muttered something under his breath then that caught my attention

"that is until you cheated on her."

Malchoir glared at him, and Xaviour stepped forward holding his hands out "come on Richard, cant old friends catch up? How about we talk about the good old days? I'm sure this girl would love to know about the time you pick pocketed, or when you spray painted on that church or"-

"Shut. Up." Richard clenched his fists at his sides. I couldn't help but put a tentative hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, any kindness little Robin gets, he lashes out at you later. It is after all, what he does best." Xaviour said dryly, his eyes seeming to watch my every move.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice Richard lose it.

"It's not like your any better X, you turned me into this, so don't try and play innocent here!" Richard lunged forward without warning, hitting X in the jaw harshly. X staggered back, all pretense dropped from his form, and his easy going attitude was replaced with a sense of loathing. Somehow Xaviour kept talking after wiping his bleeding mouth on his sleeve.

"I didn't turn you into this, your parents deaths did."

He smiled mockingly at Richard, who grabbed a fistful of Xaviour's shirt, ready to hit him again. He seemed to hesitate slightly however, at the mention of his parents, and Xaviour landed a punch while he was distracted. This gave Roy the opportunity as he grabbed Richard, and pushed him against the wall none too gently.

"Sorry pal, but you turned away from our group long ago, and you're either with us or against us." Malchoir stepped up calmly beside Roy as he held Richard. He then surprised me by punching Richard in the stomach. My eyes widened when Roy dropped him, and Richards breath shuddered out of him before his body collapsed onto the floor.

I stood frozen and still, utterly speechless.

Richard had lost his parents too? My mind replayed the words over and over, holding a hand to my chest and feeling my heart hammer wildly. He was the same as me.

I almost didn't here Xaviour speak "I'd get out of here if I were you Cutie."

_I much prefer princess. _My mind said numbly as I raised my head to look at him.

"We're gonna tear this hall up, and blame it on bird boy here" smiled Roy who gestured to Richard on the floor.

I felt my blood boil and race hotly under my skin. Richard had defended me, so I was going to do the same for him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said calmly, ignoring their surprised looks as I walked over to Richard and knelt beside him. He looked up at me with unfocused blue eyes, he was breathing raggedly and holding his stomach in pain.

The two boys, Malchior and Roy began to snicker. Xaviour merely put his hands in his pockets, seemingly uninterested.

"Why, what can you possibly do?" Roy said between laughs which only served to heighten my anger.

I stood with my fists clenched, and turned to them, adrenalin pumping through my veins.

"We'll give you one last chance girl. Leave now and we won't have to hurt you." Malchior's face became quite serious as he approached me, but I didn't move an inch.

"Fine, have it your way" he said, almost at my side, his charming smile turning cruel.

"Mal."

The white haired boy stopped and looked back at Xaviour, who was lighting a cigarette. The lighter sparked a flame that lit up his dull hazel eyes, which for a moment, were full of disapproval.

"The girl isn't involved in this, why not let her go?"

There was a silence from the other two boys, who looked at their supposed leader. Even I was confused.

Roy frowned "shes a witness." Malchoir seemed to agree with him

X breathed out, a trail of smoke wafted into the air. He leveled his gaze at Malchior, sneering slightly.

"Well beating her up because its convenient sounds a little twisted to me."

While they semi argued, I thought that this would be my chance to do something. I looked up at Malchior who seemed to be distracted, and was about to use whatever means I could to knock him out, when I felt something hit the back of my own head.

I realized a little too late, that I had been so focused on Xaviour that I hadn't seen Roy move. As my body fell to the ground, I noticed that Xaviour's expression was still filled with distaste. I winced in pain as I hit the floor, then everything then went dark.

ooo

wow, that was long, and oh dear what happened to Kori? you'll have to wait for the next chapter..


	9. puzzled

Chapter 8 - Puzzled

Slowly awakening, the world came back to me in bits and pieces. A constant drumming could be heard, vibrating my eardrums and making things dizzy. Everything seemed fragmented, and my head was hurting so much that I couldn't rise from the floor. Trying to focus my eyes against the haze that clung to my senses, I made a guess that my head really must have been messed up, because what I was seeing was weird and colorful words all over the walls.

I blinked. The entire hall was covered in graffiti, and to add to that the windows were smashed, glass littering the floor. The bins had been emptied all over the everywhere, trash splayed about in disarray.

_Those boys did this, and knocked out Richard, along with myself...Richard! Where is he?_

I slightly turned my head to try and focus without upsetting my headache. I winced against the feel of needles pressing into my skull, a sharp throb of pain made it difficult to focus on anything.

_No time to feel sorry for your self, you've got to find Richard and see if he's okay._

"Oww..."

I heard a groan brake the silence, and looking to my left I saw Richard laying on the floor near me, clutching his stomach. I crawled over to him on hands and knees.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Richard Grayson, son of a millionaire and five time winner of The Karate cup, was just knocked unconscious by a few simpletons. No I'm not okay."

A giggle escaped me before I could stop it, and suddenly Richards eyes snapped open in surprise. I don't know why he looked so dumbfounded, did he not think I was capable of laugher? Well I guess I couldn't complain, it wasn't exactly the ideal situation to laugh at, and I had assumed the same about him. But for a moment I merely stared back at him, looking into his deep blue eyes, it made me remember the comment made by Xavoiur.

'I didn't turn you into this, your parents deaths did.' I stopped and quickly looked away, sighing. It seemed like Richard and I had more in common than I thought.

"Are you all right?"

_Did Richard just ask if I was okay?_

Turning to face him once more I realised he was still looking right at me, the emerald eyes reflected in his gaze were mine. My cheeks heated of their own accord, I suddenly felt very dizzy and it wasn't because I had been hit over the head. This was a feeling that scared me, felings like that weren't supposed to come along while you were with your worst enemy...unless you had a crush on your worst enemy. My eyes widened and my heart gave a nervous stutter, no such a thing couldn't be true, I had more pride than to fall for some spoiled rich kid like him.

"Kori?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...its just..." I trailed off, unable to look into Richard's curious eyes, I breathed deeply and sighed. What if I was wrong about him though? Just like I had been wrong that we were nothing alike...I suppose personality wise we had similar anger levels. It went deeper than that though, after what Xaviour had said, it was like a bond was there now. Something unspeakable and invisible, but there none the less.

"I didn't know you had lost your parents." I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting an explosion of 'It's none of your business!' But there was nothing, just silence. Opening my eyes, I watched as Richard stood up and walked away, his face pale and eyes shadowed.

"Richard wait!"

He stopped as I ran over to him, only halting my steps when I was standing opposite him. My head throbbed from the effort it took to move, and Richard didn't look any better. We needed to go to the nurses station, but there was more to say before then.

"I know how you feel... I lost my parents too." I said in a small voice, Richard faced me, his expression disbelieving.

"W- what?"

"They died in a plane crash when I was fourteen." Breathing in deeply to stop the tears from falling that were quickly welling up in my eyes, I was not expecting Richards reaction to be so blunt.

"Did you see it happen right in front of you? Are their faces imprinted in your mind? I'm sure you remember them to be smiling the last time you saw them. We're nothing alike."

"...How?" My voice was small, almost swallowed up by the size of the hall, but he seemed to hear me.

"You have no idea what I've been though. I don't remember my parents as the good people they were in life, all there is...is the look of death on their faces after it happened. " Richard looked up then, and his glare was by far the most intense and pain filled look I had ever seen. His shoulders went tense, and he began to walk away again.

"Richard?" I felt the tears in my eyes overflow, looking at Richard now I would replace the word mysterious with torcherd, something awful must have happened to him. From his words, his parents deaths were allot more complicated than mine had been.

He stopped and turned to look at me, his expression had softened, perhaps from the sight of my tears.

"Sorry, I just don't like to talk about it, and I'm sorry you lost your parents too..."

I raised my head and nodded, sniffing and rubbing my eyes quickly.

"We better go and tell the head what happened here."

I froze and grumbled in dismay at his words_. Oh joy. He loves me, the girl who causes trouble throughout the school. I'm sure I'm in his good books._

Sighing, I followed his retreating form out of the sports hall, this was not going to be fun.

OOO

Just as I had predicted, Mr. Wilson was not a happy bunny. In fact he was so unhappy he simply didn't believe a single word that left my mouth, and even Richards words had little impact from the heads decision. The head master gave us a months detention, and we had to repair the sports hall!

I rolled my eyes, I knew Richard wouldn't get in too much trouble because of his father, but he had surprised me. Wilson had originally set the punishment for me alone, but Richard had stepped in and taken on the chores along side me. And what about the three boys? Why was Slade defending them?

Well as it turns out those boys were new to our school, and therefore Slade simply couldn't believe that they would cause so much destruction on their first day. I muttered to Richard that this was highly unfair, since I had been punished on my very first day for a prank he had pulled.

Richard had replied that the boys fathers knew Mr Slade Wilson quite well outside of school, so that was why they had escaped being punished.

It was fair to say I was liking this school less and less.

OOO

I waited outside of the school for my friends, along with Richard who was waiting for his own. We both remained in silence as the bell rang, no words needed to be said really, we were both going to do a months detention and there was nothing we could do about it. I did however still have one last thing to ask him.

"Richard?"

"What is it?" Richard's voice sounded annoyed so I kept my question short. I was still puzzled, after all I didn't know what X had meant about pic pocketing and spray painting, did Richard really do that? I knew it was presumptuousness of me to ask and expect and answer, but I felt like I needed to.

"Did you really do all those things which Xaviour said you did?"

Richard seemed taken aback by the question, but quickly shook it off "none of your business Anders."

I looked away. Of course I had expected that, but it still hurt that he could disregard me so easily after everything that had just happened. It seemed to me that he wanted to go back to when we had hated each other, judging by his lack of response up till then.

My heart ached from a certain longing to be friends... and a secret desire welled up inside me. However I covered it up by rage once more, hiding the hurt and the confusion over such emotions. I felt my blood boil but answered calmly.

"Looks like my first impression of you was right Grayson." Thankfully, my friends walked out of the school at that moment and saved me from elaborating. I walked away without a word, leaving a confused Richard Grayson behind me.

ooo

wow..heart ache ally huh? well don't worry things are still serious but not as sad after all we have the school active day coming up! I cant wait to do this next capture, its the ultimate Richard vs Kori!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	10. R vs K part 1

Chapter 9 - R vs K part 1

As we walked silently to school, I could feel the questioning gazes of my friends upon me. I didn't want them to start asking questions, after all I had been quiet for a long while now, and I would usually make sure to put on a happy face to stop them from worrying.

This time however, I just couldn't, all I could think about was Richard and the events from the day before. I didn't want them to ask about it, after all boy troubles weren't exactly on the top priority list right now when we were studying.

My hands were deep into my pockets, eyes down cast watching the pavement, deep in thought.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Jenny (who was feeling better) nudged Rachel who sighed before asking:

"Kori? You alright?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the pavement. Rachel decided not to push me into explaining and so the silence continued. Inside my head was a different story to what I was showing on the outside. I never usually kept my feelings inside, but today was different. Later on I had my English lesson... which would mean being in the same room as _him._ Not knowing what to do was frustrating. How was I supposed to act?

_So what if Richard is going be there, its not that much of a big deal...I don't even have to talk to him._

Sighing deeply to myself, I couldn't help but regret a few of my past actions towards him. In some ways I thought that we could have been friends but obviously if Richard didn't, did that mean I would have to go back to hating him? _The problem there is that, I don't hate him._

It felt strange admitting it, but now that I knew a little about Richards past, I couldn't see him in a egotistical way any more. From the moment I met him, it had felt as though he was covering something up. It wasn't from his cold demeanour, or actions towards me in the past.

To me it was much simpler than that, just from the look in his eyes. It was almost like no happiness had lit them up since...well I knew how that felt. I suppose that was why I felt so connected to him. We had something in common among other things like...

The desire to win an argument, the competitive streak and...well I didn't really know him yet, but I at least wanted to make the effort to try.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I purposefully walked into school, it was time to face the inevitable.

OOO

Later on in the school day, it was the dreaded English. Richard would soon be sitting behind me in the classroom where I had first confronted him, and hopefully past actions would not repeat themselves today.

Rachel had finally gotten my fears out in the open in Geography, and so I had told my friends everything. They were happy to give some advice, and seemed ecstatic to bring up the subject of a 'boy talk'. Our lesson was forgotten, and instead they focused on ideas on something to do with Richard and I.

"Just play it cool," advised Karen as we walked into English.

"He probably won't even talk to me..." I said quietly.

The bell rang and as I turned my head to look at the doorway, Richard walked though the threshold. He sat down without a backwards glance towards me, and began to chatter amongst his friends. I rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, no surprise there. _Knew that was going to happen._

My mind thought back to the school active day, and Richards competitive reaction to it. _Maybe if I can become his rival I can connect with him._

"Okay guys what do I do now?" I whispered to my friends in confusion, Jenny shrugged.

_No I know what to do, become Richards rival. Its a perfect way to connect with him, seeing as the school active day is tomorrow._

Theoretically boys liked to compete, the boys back home had done, and I was certain it was the same at this school.

"Just talk to him, its easy! Look I'm doing it right now" joked Karen. I sighed and taking a breath, turned to face Richard.

"And you know what I just realised! The school active day's initials are S.A.D!" Gar laughed hysterically along with Vic, Richard was writing in his note book.

Feeling my heart rate rise and warmth spreading over my cheeks, I took a breath and closed my eyes, slowing it down.

"May I help you?"

My body froze, opening my eyes, Richard had looked up from his note book and was now staring at me strangely.

"What?" I snapped defensively, feeling my eyes widen at my sharp tone. I hadnt meant to, but my anger seemed to spike around him. Trying to justify myself and the strange emotions plaguing my mind, I spoke up.

"We got knocked out yesterday, along with blamed for the mess in the sports hall, and yet you still don't want to make peace?" I folded my arms, and watched as Richard straightened his shoulders, meeting the challenge in my words already. _Perhaps my theory on boys was correct, they do like challenges._

"I never said we couldn't make peace, why do you girls always assume stuff. You come out with wild and irrational assumptions all the time. Look, just because I didn't want to tell you what happened with X all those years ago, doesn't mean I hate you." Richard crossed his own arms defensively. His statement didn't register in my mind, and I continued on agitated.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, I only want to help you." I was aware that my voice had gotten louder.

"What do I need help with! And besides, even if I needed help, I wouldn't go to you for it" Richards voice also got louder.

"You obviously have problems you jerk! Look how your yelling!"

"Me yelling! Your doing it too Princess!"

"All right, tha'll do my duckies!" The teacher Mr Mod stepped in, putting his scrawny hands on his hips.

"Don't ya have to decor'ate the sport hall for tommora?" The Brit eyed us suspiciously and we slowly nodded.

"Well then hop to it, and stop disruptin mi class" Mr Mod rolled his eyes and walked off again out of the classroom. That left Richard and I to gather our things, scowling at one another as we walked out the door.

"This is all your fault!" Echoed down the halls around us, as we walked I was certain the class was listening to our second argument. I wasnt enterly sure, but I could have sworn that I heard Gar say something like:

"Hey, who wants to bet on when they will get together?"

OOO

As we set to work decorating the sports hall for tomorrows event, we both threw arguments back and forth. Strangely enough the words were not filled with malice or ill feeling, we were simply speaking our minds. To anyone else, it looked as though we were bitter enemies, but we found a strange sort of companionship in the way we spoke.

"There's no way can you beat me in karate." Richard mumbled as he set up the chairs.

"We will see...so you ready to be beaten by a bunch of girls?" I smiled to myself as I put up the streamers.

I was on a big ladder set against the wall as I hooked up streamers to surround the walls. It gave it a ceremonial look, but the colours were a bit too bright and nauseating. On the ground below, Richard was setting up the mats and chairs.

"Well even if you do win, I'll still win in a way." I looked down towards him and noticed that Richard had also smiled.

"What do you mean?" I said, wobbling slightly.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I settled for glaring into space. Richard certainly was a gentlemen, making the girl do all the scary stuff on the ladder.

"I'll just say I let you win, that way everyone will just think of me as nice, and not weak."

My frown resurfaced, and I sighed, he really was getting on my nerves.

"You're a real coward aren't you?"

"No, I'm just cleaver" he argued in a defensive tone.

Smiling to myself as I thought of a plan, my foot knocked the box of streamers off the ladder, an innocent look upon my face. It hit Richard directly in the face, and my smile widened, doing a silent victory dance. I fought the urge to laugh as I watched him get tangled in the pink and blue streamers that felt out from the container.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled, untangling himself from the swirls. He looked quite cute wrapped up in the baby pink decorations.

"No reason." I laughed,

"just thought it would be fun" I giggled at the image of my bitter rival. He looked so grumpy and yet adorable that I couldn't help it.

My laughter doubled into all out hysterics at the face he pulled and the ladder began to wobble, causing it to sway. I froze in alarm, but my head felt dizzy from the laughter. The latter swayed too precariously to the right, and I lost my footing, giving a cry of fear as I lost my balance.

_X'hal! I'm going to die!_

Instead of joy filled laughter, my scream now echoed around the sports hall as I fell from her ladder down to earth. My eyes squeezed shut in panic, but before I hit the hard wood floor, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I started as Richard looked down at me. He was holding me very close, closer than I had ever been near a boy. But he was warm, and strangely felt safe to me. He was still and silent and I said nothing in return, so we stayed that way for awaile, not really knowing how much time had passed. I guess in hindsight it must have looked strange to anyone watching us, at that moment we looked alot like a couple.

I finally broke the silence, swallowing nervously.

"Um...t-thank you for that."

Richard blinked and I watched as many emotions passed along his features. I could see why he wore sunglasses now, his eyes were too expressive and it must have made him feel vulnerable to have them off.

"Y-yeah no problem at all. Your kind of clumsy you know that?" Richard's eyes danced with amusement and I tried to get a hold of my fluttering heart. I was quite sure he could hear it thumping loudly.

_He still hasn't put me down..._

I was shocked when his shoulders began to shake and he chuckled to himself. I had never heard Richard laugh sincerely before, it was...nice. I smiled, though I was quite confused.

"What's so funny?"

He laughed again, the sound was light hearted and so different from how he usually acted.

"Nothing, just your expression. Pretty hopeless aren't you Princess?"

I snapped out of my trance at once, irritation flaring up once more as I gestured to myself in his arms.

"Well you can put me down now, I'm fine."

Richard looked down at me for a moment, and then at the floor as if only just realising that he had yet to release me. His face went slightly red and he awkwardly put me down, I stepped back slightly once my legs had touched down on the floor.

Silence fell over us and I didn't know how to break it, I was surprised but slightly glad when Richard did.

"Well looks like we're done here."

He was right, the sports hall looked lovely, even with the weird color scheme. It had been ordered by vice principle Mr K Moth, (who I later realised was Kittens father) but despite the girlish colours, the hall still looked pretty nice after its make over.

I smiled proudly. After our episode with Xaviour, I wasn't sure how Richard would act around me any more, but we had worked together. Repairing and redecorating the entire sports hall, in an almost civil environment. _He also saved me..._ I looked at him for a moment, unsure how to act.

"Yeah... well I'll see you tomorrow Mr Moth said we could go once we were done." I said this looking away from him awkwardly. He mumbled a good bye and left shortly after.

Standing alone for a few moments, I was thinking about what had just happened.

Summing it all up in my mind, I did the one thing that I felt like doing - Smile.

ooo

Awwwww, Kori and Richard bonding! yay! But next ...du dun dunnnnn! Its the REAL tournament! And even if our favorite couple is bonding, more drama is set to come! I will try to update soon! review!


	11. R vs K part 2

Chapter - 10 - R vs K part 2

My friends and I stood in the entrance of the school, still and confident. Today was the School Active Day, and I felt my face stretch into an excited grin.

When we checked the notice board to see who had entered along with us, we were quite surprised to read the list as follows:

'Kori, Jenny, Karen and Rachel vs Richard, Wally, Vic and Gar.' We were the only girls team to sign up, and it looked as if most of the boys had skipped out on entering as a team because of soccer practice._ I bet Kittens group didn't enter just to cheer on Richard...to bad for them he's going to lose._

Grinning at my team, we stepped through the halls. It seemed like everyone else had read the notice board as well, as many of them stopped to whisper among themselves, a few of them stepping aside for us to pass. Some girls turned their noses up at us, probably thinking to themselves that Richards team would win against us. I wasn't so arrogant that I had written off Richards team, far from it actually. I knew they would be a very strong team. But that didnt mean my team didn't have its strong points either, so I raised my head, noticing a flash of bright pink step in front of me.

Kitten glared straight at me and walked past, deliberately knocking my shoulder. I simply shrugged it off and walked into the sports hall.

Richard's team had been ready for awhile from the looks of things. They sat in the middle of the sports hall, watching everyone who was filing into the seats of the crowd. Richard caught my eye and smirked ever so slightly.

Whilst smiling sweetly at him in return, I took my seat with my friends, facing us was Richards and his. The crowd came in and chatted amongst themselves, until the commentator Mr P King finally began to speak.

"Welcome my puppet friends, to the school active day! Here we have the girls team vs the boys team hahahaha!"

Yes Mr King was a bit strange to me, but what mattered right then was what events everyone was doing. Rachel informed me that there was a team obstacle course, then some cross country and the separate events to go through. I remembered that when signing up to compete, we had been told that the solo events would be selected randomly. They were announced as follows:

*Garfield Logan vs Rachel Roth on Rock climbing.

*Wally West vs Jenny Hex on track.

*Victor Stone vs Karen Bleaker in swimming.

*Richard Grayson vs Kori Anders in karate.

I couldn't help but think that perhaps Richard had pulled some strings, and gotten the school to select Karate specifically for himself. It seemed a little too convenient to me that we had ended up being competitors to one another, but I didn't really care.

Everyone headed off to the first destination, and I noticed Rachel looked a little pale as I walked along side her.

"Raven are you okay?" She jumped slightly at the question, but nodded her head none the less.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Rachel said quietly, making me worry despite what she had said. I wondered to myself as I followed her to the rock climbing facility what she was really feeling inside.

OOO

Rachel's pov:

My mind was in utter chaos. I wasn't exactly used to being put out of my comfort zone, all I wanted was to curl up somewhere and read a good book. Preferably one with dark poetry, it soothed me very much to read such things. It did not sooth me, to race up a climbing wall first thing in the morning after breakfast.

I was first to compete, and I was no looking forward to it. _I cant climb a ladder, let alone a wall! Gar is definitely going to win._ These thoughts swirled around my head as I approached the wall. They had set me up in a harness, and had a rope supporting me if I slipped.

"Ready you two?" Said Mr King in his strange commentator voice. Raising my head, I looked up at the daunting task ahead of me, my legs shook slightly and I pushed down my fear. Fear was weakness, and that wasn't something I would let myself feel. _Here goes nothing._

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!" The bell rang and I grabbed the wall, ignoring everyone's cheers of encouragement. Hoisting myself up and gripping hard at the footholds, I clambered up the wall ungracefully. Feeling my fingers shake with the amount of force, and adrenalin pumping through me as I climbed, I felt strangely empowered to go on.

Garfield had climbed higher up than myself, but seemed to be lingering for some reason.

I could feel something inside me, a sudden power filled me up with self confidence - it payed off. I grabbed each foothold quicker and quicker, climbing past Garfield who I noticed had scraped his knee on the wall by climbing too quickly. I slowed down and looked back at him in concern, but he winked at me as I hesitated. Feeling myself blush, I took this as a sign from him to keep going, so I continued on until I reached the top.

"I won?"

Looking over the edge, I reached down and helped Gar as he slowly made his way up to the top.

"Yep, well done Rae!" Smiled Gar as I pulled him up, helping him reach the top.

My face warmed, and I gave a small smile but shock it off quickly. "Don't call me Rae, and look at yourself, you should be more careful. Let me help you down and I'll get a first aid kit. "

He grinned at me happily and I looked away, muttering "idiot."

OOO

Kori pov:

The next events happened quite fast, Wally easily won the track event and lived up to his nick name Kid Flash. Jenny was a bit saddened from her defeat, but a smile from Wally soon sorted out her problem.

Karen didn't win against Victor in swimming but, like Jenny a smile from him was all she needed to feel better. She did, however ask me if I felt nervous. She seemed worried about me, but I calmly assured her that I would be fine. We wouldn't lose.

It was finally here, the final match between Richard Grayson and Kori Anders...I was dreading it.

The points are at that moment were 3:3 - we were even so far because of the team events.

"Okay people! Girls and boys! It's the final match, which team will win? That answer lies with Kori and Richard...ready everyone?" Yelled the commentator, the crowd clapped excitedly. Amongst them, I could see my friends who were looking worried. _And they think I'm not!_

"Youhooo! Robbie poo!"An annoying, high pitched voice filled my ears. Looking into the crowd, it wasn't hard to notice Kitten in all her pink glory, with a loud speaker in her hand.

"Win it for me Robbie poo!"

I looked over to Richard who wasn't paying attention, either that or he was a master at ignoring her, because he was facing the other way.

Nervous beyond words would be a good way to describe how I was feeling right then. Richard was already in the ring with me, wearing a white T - shirt and black shorts. His hair was its usual jelled up style, which I noticed before looking around, shifting from side to side to try and shake off the fear. I was wearing a simple purple T - shirt with white shorts. My hair was in a pony tail, and both of us moved into a fighting stance simultaneously.

"Ready Anders?"

"I'm always ready to kick your butt Grayson."

_Ah, just like old times._

I smiled and feeling slightly daring I winked at him. Richard froze for a moment, and my smile widened when I caught him blushing.

"Okay then 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The klaxon sounded and the crowd covered their ears, I flinched and it was Richards turn to smile. We began to circle each other, keeping our eyes locked and trying to decipher any moves before they happened. I began to feel something inside, aside from nerves I felt like a different person.

Back when I was still living in Tameran, we had also had this sort of competition. It wasn't anything as extravagantly set up as today had been, and because we were a small community on a small island, we had held them on the beach. I remember wrestling in the sand was just a part of my childhood, and the strong will of battle was in my blood. Starfire- my confident self came to light.

I lunged forward without a moments hesitation, attempting to hit Richard. He dodged and kicked, but I was able to predict his movements and caught his leg. With a skill unknown to me, I twisted his ankle with my hands and made him flip onto the floor. The crowd gasped but Richard quickly got up and backed away, seeming not to expect a girl like me to fight the way I had.

I smiled confidently and assessed his movements._ This is going to be hard, but he seems to value defence rather than offence, so I'll break that first and then I'll win - I like a challenge._

Running forward I tried to take the offensive by attempting to strike first. Richard expected this and grabbed my wrist, flipping me over. I landed on my feet and then swiftly tripped him up.

Richard landed on the floor, but the momentum of the flip earlier caused me to fall, so that both of us landed on the floor. We were both breathing hard and quickly rose off the ground, watching each other as wild animals would looking for food.

I ran forward again, and tried to punch, but the same thing happened again as he grabbed my fists and attempted to swing me to the ground. I pushed off quickly and tried to hit him in side.

He blocked before I could land a hit, but at least he was too busy blocking my attacks to land any of his own. I the saw fire in his eyes, and felt the thrill of combat sweep over me.

The fight continued and we had been fighting for a good 25 minutes, both of us appearing to be of equal strength. I inwardly groaned, he certainly was a good fighter, but I could see visible signs of exhaustion on his face, he wasn't used to fighting for so long. He was used to a quick win.

In a moment of delusion, I kicked off from the ground too hard and pushed Richard to the ground, landing on top of him.

There was a moment then that we each just looked at each other, green meeting blue.

I quickly pushed myself off him and shakily stood up, but he didn't. Richard lay on the floor, breathing heavily from our fight, and the referee Mr J Rancid ran into the ring.

"3 seconds on the floor, Richard do you surrender?"

Richard looked at me, equally as exhausted. I was breathing hard, but I saw him look at me none the less. _What's he doing?_

"Yes I surrender." He sighed and the crowd gasped. Everyone knew how competitive Richard was, and to see him just give up like that was...bizarre. Many whispers of 'he must have done that because he likes her' were passed round. He stood up and I lost it.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled in annoyance, my aggravation increasing from how tired I was. Richard grabbed his water bottle, barley acknowledging I was there until I stepped in front of him.

"You say your so untouchable, and we went though hours of arguing and disagreeing, not to mention-"

"Sorry miss, but Richard has surrendered, therefore you win." Mr Rancid stated as Richard stepped around me and walked off.

"Robbie poo! Wait for me!" Kitten followed him, desperately calling his name. I felt my blood boil as I stood there numbly. I couldn't believe what was happening, he was doing the exact thing he said he'd do - 'give up and say he let me win,' therefore getting everyone to call him a nice guy, not a weak one. I sighed, quite fed up from all the games Richard liked to play. Messing with my feelings defiantly wasn't a game I liked to play.

_Maybe I should tell him how I feel..._

Sighing once more I rubbed my head. Perhaps I never would understand Richard Grayson, but a talk with him wouldn't hurt. I walked off in search of him, smiling sweetly as I passed by Kitten in the hallway. Her hair was soaking wet, and Kitten screeched in humiliation as I smiled to myself.

_She must have had Richards water poured over her._

ooo

Wow, OK sorry it took quite long to do this chapter but Ive been busy...anyway the next capture will be quiet long so i'll try and update as fast as i can but it ll take some time! oh and thanks :

cartoon star and spazz attack 101

you 2 have helped alot!

review!


	12. Questions

Chapter - 11 - Questions

Richard's pov:

Sitting quietly on the wall outside of school, I listened half heartedly while Vic gave me pep talks about 'how it was okay I had lost'.

I altogether ignored Gar, while he ranted about what possible reason I had for loosing purposefully. Everyone pretended not to hear Wally talking on and on about how great Jenny was, it was embarrassing just being seen with such a lovesick guy.

"It's okay man, I mean we all know how competitive you are." Vic said, smiling in encouragement.

"Yes he is competitive! Hasn't lost a competition like this once! Not one defeat. EVER!" Gar yelled waving his hands around in the air comically.

"Jenny's hair is so cool, pink hair I mean its so different... I like that about her" sighed Wally dreamily.

I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses at the sickening display.

"It just makes no sense! That's it, I'm saying it - you like Kori!" Gar yelled loudly, and students walking out of school stopped to stare at him.

"What?" He snapped, the onlookers averted their curious stares, but hung around the bottom of the stairs we were sitting on to listen in.

"Anyway, I think everyone knows that." Victor said, rubbing his neck and avoiding my death glare. "It's kind of obvious you know? You do realise though man, that Richard's gonna say something about who you like now." Victor smiled at a flabbergasted Gar, who looked back at me nervously.

"You're right Vic, but I think I'll say something about all of you, after all I'm not the only one with a possible crush here now am I?" I turned to face Garfield, smirking.

"Gar, you have no right to go on about what happened with Kori, you don't know anything about it. Second, I saw you practically let Rachel win, I saw you let her pass, and despite your injury you could have won." I then turned to Vic, who sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Vic you like Karen, and you really have to get over whatever prissy fear is holding you back from asking her out. I noticed the little pep talk you gave her after the swimming match, and for the thouzenth time Wally!" My eyes snapped to the red head who was taken out of his blissful world but my harsh tone. "WE KNOW! Jenny is great, get over it, you should be telling her that, and not bothering us with your love confessions!" I yelled, exasperated at the surprised looks of my friends.

Wally turned a shade of red "not cool man" he muttered. Vic and Gar looked away, obviously in silent denial of their feelings, and slightly hurt that I ahd called them out on it. I hadn't meant to lay out all their feelings like that, but I had felt defensive after all their digging at my supposed 'crush' on Kori.

I sighed and jumped off the wall that accompanied the stairs, letting a few of the students pass by they made their way home.

"I'm not going to argue about whether or not I let Kori win, but as far as the crush/love thing your wrong. I don't like her I just felt sorry for her that's all."

I dismissed their unimpressed looks. They might have been my best friends, who knew me better than anyone, but they were mistaken. I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything for the naive new girl, no matter what I wouldn't involve myself romantically with someone as trusting as her. I'd break her heart when she realised just how messed up I really was because of my past. _And besides_ I thought darkly to myself_ its not like she would stick around if she did know everything. _

"Yeah right" Gar said sarcastically, his mood had turned glum after what I had said about Rachel.

The bell rang, and Kitten with her fashion friends strutted out of the school doors. I cringed inwardly at the sight, before noticing Kori in the hallway, approaching a ways behind Kitten and her gang silently. I knew what I had to do then, to stop this thing between us before it even started. Perhaps it already had if I felt the need to protect her this way. Whatever pain she felt now from my actions, would be dull in comparison to the potential pain I could inflict upon her by forming a relationship. So...I summoned my courage, turning to Gar. It was time to end whatever childish attachment I had to Kori, and I would prove it as childishly as possible to make certain of it.

"If I truly liked Kori would I do this?" I then turned to Kitten, catching her eye and giving her a slow smile. The response was instantaneous as her eyes widened with ecstatic bliss. It repulsed me how easily this girl responded to such a simple thing, her mind was frivolous and easy to figure out. Kitten only wanted me because of my supposed popularity, so doing what I did next was an easy task.

I said a few choice words in her ear, designed to inflate her ego and charm her. She practically purred and giggled mischievously at my advances, as if what I had said was scandalous and not merely a way of getting her attention for the moment.

I couldn't look at Kori, but I knew she was watching by now, feeling the weight of her stare boring into me. To put the final nail in the coffin, I grabbed Kitten's arm, leaning down towards her perfect plastic smile. All the time thinking o_h god no...what the hell am I doing?_ I pulled her into a much hated kiss, her perfume was overpowering and made my eyes water.

I was aware of my friends gasping in surprise, I figured it was because of what I had just done, but for the moment I wasnt focused on them. When I pulled away from a glassy eyed Kitten, and turned to look at the lone bystander who was watching, my heart sank against my will.

Her long crimson hair shadowed her face, and the emerald eyes that usually held such light had dimmed as she stared as us.

No...she looked at _me_ as if I was the lowest person on earth, and I was for that moment of time between us that felt like an eternity. No one else knew how to make me feel such strong feelings the way Kori did, and dread and horror twisted in my stomach from that one look she gave me. She was upset, but mostly she was disappointed in me, in my shallowness, and my actions. I knew that, though she refused to show her tears in front of me.

Kori walked past me silently, and continued walking down the street alone.

I turned to watch her go until she was out of sight, and felt my insides turn.

It had been the right thing to do, I assured myself halfheartedly. She wouldn't approach me again after this.

I should have been happy...but all I could feel was a strange sense of regret, and a feeling of being repulsed my the girl in my arms and the person I had turned into. Perhaps in another time and place I would have pursued something with the strong willed Kori Anders, but not in this lifetime.

My past would always make me push people away, unable to shake the nightmares that haunted me in sleep. The sunglasses I wore hid the dark circles under my eyes after a particularly bad night of fitful slumber. The dreams re evoked the feeing, that everyone who I loved was taken away eventually. That was why I was so closed off from people, only allowing a small group of friends into my life.

I felt like I didn't deserve such happiness, so I would keep pushing the girl away who could potentially bring it.

OOO

Kori pov:

The next day at school I was driven by a strange feeling of emptiness. I kept thinking about what had happened after winning the School Active Day, and the complete disbelief I had felt after witnessing such a thing. The sight of Richard with Kitten left a bitter taste of disgust in my mouth, and an overwhelming sense of loss and betrayal. Why had he done that? For what reason could he have for becoming an item with her...were they even boyfriend and girlfriend now?

I had calmly walked past him, but after I had turned a corner and he could no longer see me, I had broken into a run. I ran all the way home to an empty house, for once wishing I could talk to my sister instead of reading a note saying she had gone clubbing. It wasnt until I collapsed onto my bed that I allowed myself to cry.

It wasn't like he and I were ever dating, but in my feelings of hurt and betrayal, a desire for payback had been born. I felt cheated, but only because I and expected more from him, I thought he was above being that way with someone like Kitten. Had he done it to get a point across? What point? It was probably that he could get any girl he wanted, a side affect of being so popular. My bitterness towards the whole thing had made me go downstairs and order a pizza, followed by grabbing an assortment of unhealthy foods and watching late night reruns of sappy romantic films while I chewed thoughtfully.

In some part of my mind I thought that Richard deserved to feel the way I had, perhaps then it would wake him up from his denial that he was untouchable. I didn't plan to make anything of these thoughts, but fate has a way of intervening with things._  
_

I had told my friends the reason why I hadn't walked home with them the day before, explaining what had happened when we walked to school the next day. I neglected to mention the pain I felt because of it, but they seemed to pick up on it without intervening.

Later on we had all won an award for winning the School Active Day, and felt extremely proud of themselves - well everyone except me. I couldn't really focus on what was going on because I was looking away from the crowed, looking down at my shoes pitifully. I felt like the new girl again.

Bur something would happen in English later on that would take me by surprise.

Everyone was in their seats including Richard. For some reason he looked incredibly morbid, and was starring down at his paper. I pretended not to notice, and instead waited for the teacher to arrive. At that moment I turned to look at the door, perhaps seeking out the teacher, but instead watching as Xaviour Redd walked through the door. It was someone who I hated deeply, for what had happened in he gym, but for whatever reason I couldn't look away. He caught my eye, perhaps surprised I was looking at him at all.

Our eyes remained locked, and I couldn't help but remember my shyness in the awards ceremony. I felt angry then. Why should Richard make me feel so shy and unhappy? He didn't control me and shouldn't make me feel small just because of what he did.

So I raised my head a little further and smiled slightly at Xaviour, who raised an eyebrow but none the less walked over casually.

"Can I help you Cutie?" He said when he reached my seat.

_I still prefer Princess._

I smiled and gestured towards the seat next to me. This seemed to further take him by surprise, but he shrugged and sat down next to me. I fought the urge to back down, my shyness wanting me to avoid eye contact, but when I looked up X seemed to be looking at me in a strange way.

"I thought you hated me because of what happened, and now this? You're a strange one you know?"

I nodded distractedly, finally speaking "sorry, I guess I just...wanted to talk. "

Xaviour sighed and muttered 'girls' under his breath before looking up at me "what is it?"

His tone got me slightly annoyed enough to say "well first off I'd like an apology for what happened at the gym, if you please." I glared at him moodily, and he sighed even deeper.

"Look, our little fight was between us and Richie boy. We didn't really want to involve you, you just happened to be there and it seemed to piss him off that we were talking to you so we just got carried away." He flinched when a particular memory came back to him "well Mal got a little too carried away it seems. Hitting you over the head like that wasn't a cool thing to do to a girl. So yeah...sorry." He muttered.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Richard looked up from his desk, to where I was talking to Xaviour. He narrowed his eyes at us, but I paid him no mind. I wanted some more answers.

"Why do you hate Richard so much?" I asked quietly.

His hazel eyes looked from mine, to over where Richard was blatantly watching us. "Its complicated...why do you seem to hate him?"

My eyes widened, taken aback. "I- I don't hate him. "

Xaviour looked at me for a moment, before his face broke into a smirk of understanding. "Well you seem to be avoiding him anyways. But never mind about that, I've ditched Mal and Roy if you wanted to know, so why don't you and I do something together later on?"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him "how convenient, what makes you think I've forgiven you for what you did? And besides, why would I hang around with you?"

_This might be a trap_ I thought to myself.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, unperturbed at my indignant tone.

"You can think what you like, but if there's something going on between you and Richie boy, you might want to know a few things before chasing after him."

My eyes widened slightly, and I cast a quick look in Richards direction, he caught my gaze, but I looked away sharply. When I turned back to Xaviour I nodded and said "alright I'll see you at lunchtime, where shall I meet you?"

OOO

As promised, I left my group of friends to themselves at lunchtime to meet up with Xaviour. I told them where I was going, and who I was meeting, just in case Xaviour tried something funny, I hadn't quite forgiven him for what happened at the gym. Karen had thought it was a terrible idea, and Jenny wanted one of them to go with me, but I had persuaded them to leave me to it with the help of Rachel. They would be close by.

Once again, I was meeting someone near the bike shed. Making my way through the school, I couldn't help but think back to the last time I had been there, and what had happened between Kitten and I.

Upon arrival, I could see no sign of Xaviour, so I leaned against the wall for a moment to gather my thoughts. If Richard saw me with X, he would probably get angry, after all Xaviour and his friends seemed to share a bad history with him, for reasons unknown to me. However, Richard was now with Kitten, and had disappointed me, even hurt me, surprisingly deeply.

Despite this I still wanted to know more about him, and I began to feel a little frustrated with myself, before noticing wafts of smoke rising from behind the bike shed.

I walked around it curiously, discovering Xaviour smoking a cigarette, lazily slouched against the bike shed, hands in pockets.

"Xaviour!" I hissed, quickly ducking behind the shed with him, my nose wrinkled at the smell.

"What Cutie? You afraid we'll get caught, and you'll be blamed for another thing in this school?"

I blinked but nodded "well yes, but its a bad habit, I was thinking more of your health."

X exhaled, chuckling slightly "sure sounds like something like you would do. Don't you ever get tired of being such a good girl?" His tone was mocking, and though I felt a slight sense of annoyance, I felt more saddened than anything else.

"I guess..." I sighed, looking away and leaning against the bike shed a little ways away from him. X gave me a once over and took the cigarette out of his mouth, rolling it in his fingers. "Look, its not like I want to stand here soul searching with you, but if I'm going to spill about Richard, I'd rather you talked first while I get my head sorted, K?" He said the words gruffly, but it made me surprised that he would say such things at all.

It was almost like he was letting me speak first because he knew that _I_ needed to talk more.

"Well...what I get tired of, is everyone in this place wanting to fix me. I'm not cool enough, not stylish enough, not outgoing or anything, but when I try to be me, I just seem to make mistakes." I hesitated, thinking that perhaps I shouldn't be talking about this with X of all people, but he seemed to be listening. Finding a sense of comfort with a stranger was more than a little strange, and he was far removed from any world I knew. Perhaps I just got blabbering because it needed to be said, but I continued on, regardless.

"I got blamed for a prank Richard did on my first day here, and I'm still so naive. I don't think I can be myself here without messing up. I guess I was drawn to Richard because even though he's popular he seemed a little out of place here as well, and had a loneliness about him. Though I have three wonderful friends since coming here...I thought there was something between me and Richard, even though he annoys me to no end." I muttered the last part quietly, and X seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"So you're jealous of Kitten and Richie being together huh?"

My hands clenched into fists at the thought. "No I'm just hurt that he would do something like that for no reason."

"He probably has a lame ass reason about protecting you, seems like something bird boy would do. So...question is now what?"

My mind was still reeling from what X had just said, so I had to ask him to repeat it. _Richard is...protecting me? From what?_

"Now what Cutie?" Suddenly, he was leaning towards me, a light in his usually dull hazel eyes. His cigarette was thrown to the floor, casually stepped on as he neared me.

"Do you want Richard to feel the pain you felt, like you had been betrayed?" His voice was husky, and despite my loathing the sharp smell of smoke clinging to him, there was a seduction to his words that made me stay rooted in place.

I didn't want to feel small and shy again, and I didn't want Richard to affect me the way he did. What X had said made sense to me in that small moment of time between us, and when I lowered my lashes, feeling guilty about silently admitting it, he raised my chin with his fingers gently.

I didnt move as he leaned in and kissed me, my first kiss and all I could do was freeze, my brain shut down and my body went on auto pilot.

Leaning against him, my shoulders abruptly stiffened when I heard a sound behind me. Turning slowly to look, my heart began thumping wildly at the sight of Richard. Perhaps he looked the way I did, when I first saw him lean in to kiss Kitten of all people. His sunglasses were off, revealing two blue wide eyes.

After a moment, his hands clenched into fists as he locked gazes with Xaviour, whose own hands remained on my shoulders.

Richard took a step forward, his head lowering, seemingly angry beyond belief. Out of no where Victor quickly pulled him back as Richard made to move forward again and muttered.

"Don't cause a scene man."

Richard met my gaze and looked away, torn between ignoring Vic's advice and heeding it. A few students walked by, whispering to themselves.

I swallowed uneasily at the tense atmosphere. _Why react this way?_ I thought. _You were the one to start something with Kitten first._ Richard, finally nodded to Vic, who slowly let him go. With one final hate filled gaze sent Xaviour's way, he walked from the bike shed in silence.

"Well Cutie, welcome to the dark side." Xaviour whispered in my ear, smiling smugly.

It was only then did I realise how childish I had been, and what a mistake this truly was. I didn't know anything about what had happened between X and Richard, to him react so strongly despite saying nothing at all. And yet again I felt like I had once again stumbled blindly into a bad situation because of my nativity. I felt no joy at being able to cause Richard the same pain I had felt, because for some reason I felt like I had crossed a line.

Kitten wasn't anything more than a high school popularity queen, but X was something else altogether. I needed to find out what had happened between the two boys in the past, if I was ever going to find out what I had just started.

OOO

After that moment it seemed like Richard wasn't having such a good time of it. Kitten stayed latched to his arm 24/7, though he grew increasingly more agitated with her as time went by, and didn't seem interested in keep up the charade anymore.

For myself it was no easier. I continuously asked X what had happened in the past between himself and Richard, but after the kiss he seemed interested in keeping me around for more entertainment. We didn't kiss again, since I expressed my feelings on the matter about not wanting to lead him on into anything between us. He shrugged and said he wasn't exactly declaring his undying love for me anytime soon, and the kiss had merely been a way of pissing off Richard.

Oh.

I felt stupid after that. When he asked if I had gotten anything out of making Richard feel bad, I said no. He seemed slightly disappointed by this.

Unfortunately my friends had been preoccupied, so I felt a little more alone. I was worried about what they thought of me after pulling a stunt like that, and they had asked for the full story many times, but there wasn't a good enough explanation to give them. I felt a gap forming between me and my friends when I needed them most, but feeling confused I couldn't ask them for advice, and they seemed to think I just needed time.

Why had I allowed X to kiss me like that? I could answer that. When I was around Xaviour, which seemed to be happening more and more lately, I felt confident. With the absence of Richard not in life as much as he was, I needed someone to vent out my frustrations to, and Xaviour stuck around to hear me out.

It wasnt exactly a real friendship, but at least he knew where he stood, and Xaviour seemed content being an observer. Until he told me about Richard, I would keep pestering him, and that suited him fine.

As for my friends, they were each developing relationships of their own. I began to notice that I wasn't the only one spending lunch times alone, as Richards friends had began to hang around with my own more and more.

Jenny had been going to the mall with Wally almost every day after school. Sometimes she just hung out with him around town. Karen had been studying with Vic, and at weekends they were going to the gym together.

As for Rachel and Gar, I stumbled across them one day in between lessons, and saw them simply been talking together. Gar wasn't going out of his way to be funny and seemed more relaxed than I'd ever seen him before. Rachel wore a small contented smile on her face as she spoke to him, there were no sarcastic remarks from her, and she seemed at ease with him. After a moment a large juvenile grin light up Gars face as he said something, causing Rachel to blush.

Even in the situation I was in, I couldn't help but feel happy for them, so I left them to it and continued on my way down the long silent hallway.

wow that was long! I know u guys are probably sick of going around the Kori and Richard mind games but it'll get better after the next chapter. Review please!


	13. I dont care

Chapter 12 - I don't care

Walking down the halls of the school, I headed to Science. Richard had continued to keep his distance from me since the day he had seen X and I together, almost a week ago. I had also kept away from him, but I couldn't avoid my feelings on the matter. It hurt me that we didn't bicker and banter like we used to, and I strangely missed it.

He sometimes watched me when Xaviour was in my company, almost like it was just in case X did something. At first Kitten had been seen hanging around with him, but Richard seemed to have gone back to ignoring her.

Richards involvement in his friends lives had become somewhat strained due to their new forming relationships, but he still saw them more often than I did. I had been able to talk to Rachel on the phone the night before however, so I was feeling less alone.

Seeing Richard in science wasn't going to be fun, but after a week of silent stares and avoidance, I had had enough of being worried about it. I took my place in science and watched the people come in, among them was the teacher Mr. D Light and Richard. He sat a few desks away from me.

I sighed and slouched on my desk, tapping my pen rhythmically on the paper, ready for the lesson. A strange thing happened then, as Richard purposefully tried to get my attention. He gestured to the outside of the classroom, and then held up his note pad. Scribbled on the paper were the words 'we need to talk.'

Why it had taken him so long to initiate a talk between us, and why he needed to say it now while in a lesson confused me. Couldn't he just wait and tell me later? None the less, I raised my hand. I wanted answers as much as he did, but I had held off asking. Xaviour had said that Richard might need a while to cool down and get his head in gear, so I had been patient.

"Um, Mr. Light please can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher.

"Of course miss Anders" said Mr. Light, not really paying attention as I left the room. Richard watched me go, and I guessed that he would probably wait a while before asking to be excused as well.

Taking my time, I wondered through the halls and corridors in the school, simply thinking of the mysteries surrounding Richard. About all the things I didn't know, but wanted to. Was this what the talk was about? Or was it about Xaviour and what had happened? I knew if I stayed out of the lesson Mr. Light wouldn't notice, he wasn't exactly bright..._Gee Kori your so funny you should do stand up._

Another thing to think about was - If Richard really liked me would he play all these mind games? And did he actually care of my well being, or was he just worried about me getting mixed up with Xaviour because of some rivalry he has with him?

I knew he didn't hate me anymore, (if he ever did at all) but I doubted that he felt the same way I did when we were around each other.

At least I had found out something about myself during our time apart, I did have feelings for him. That much had become clear to me, but had the chance of a relationship been broken beyond repair because of what had happened with Kitten and X?

I stopped at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall waiting for him. I heard footsteps approaching after a little while, and I turned to face him.

Richard was walking from the opposite direction. It was just us, everyone else were now in their lessons.

It was like the worst game in the world had been started by our actions and pride. Now it was like we were the unwilling players facing off.

OOO

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a little while, until I broke it by clearing my throat.

"So..." I said trying to control my voice. Richard moved to stand against the wall opposite me, I felt my insides turn as he gave me a tired sort of look.

"Kori. After that contest between us, I know I did something stupid even for me." I looked away, remembering what had happened between him and Kitten.

"But, I need to know whats going on between you and Xaviour."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he held up his hand before I could speak.

"I know its none of my business. After what I did, I know that nothing could ever happen between us." My heartbeat picked up at his words, and we locked gazes.

"However, Xaviour is something else and I'm not asking this out of jealousy. I need to know, because I don't trust him to be within five feet of you, and I know what he's really like. So just tell me now, he hasn't hurt you has he?"

Shaking my head, I finally spoke "he's just a friend to me that's all."

A flash of relief touched his face, before he muttered "he hasn't taken advantage of you then?"

I blinked and gave him a confused look "what do you mean?"

He turned to look at me sharply, his eyes glaring "damn it Kori, I saw you kiss him, I thought he forced you into it." He ran a hand through his ebony hair "but you did it willingly. You're even hanging out with him after everything he's done!"

I felt my anger rise, my fists clenched in annoyance "he isn't that bad! At least he listens to me, and yes he might have kissed me, but that's been settled between us. We're just friends and there are times that hes kind-"

"Kind? He's the one that knocked us out, and you just-" he was cut off by a sound in one of the nearby classrooms, I guess we had both gotten so caught up in our emotions we hadn't thought about our surroundings.

We quickly walked down the hallway, turning a few corners. Richard looked behind us, and I was reminded of my first day here when he had played that prank on Mr. Slade.

When he turned back to me, silence engulfed us once more.

Richard sighed deeply and looked out of the window next to us, the light from outside making his blue eyes shine slightly. When he turned his gaze onto me, I held it, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me.

"Sometimes... I wish I could still believe in the innocence of people like you do Kori. But other times...I wish you we'rent so naive."

I reeled back, as though stung. I knew I still had some things to lean about this country, but to hear him say it hurt me slightly.

He seemed to pick up on this "I don't mean anything about you coming here from a different country. It's just the way you _are_, that trusting, selfless side of you, that I worry for. It might work against you one day. But in a way I envy your innocence..."

I looked away, not sure how to respond to that. I then decided to say exactly what I thought, since he seemed to have spoken plainly.

"Well sometimes I wish you could trust me with the truth Richard. If you had told me of the secret between you and Xaviour, I could have helped you. but you don't function that way, do you Grayson?" Some bitterness leaked into my tone.

"You won't ever let anyone help you, and I am tired of this." I rubbed my head, noticing that my accent from my old country was coming back to me. A memory of my parents came hand in hand with this, and I sighed heavily.

"It will hurt more, in the long run to hold onto things that weigh you down."

Richard stood there speechless, it was almost like no one had ever been so blunt with him before. That I was honest with him and didn't hold back a thing, seemed to humble him slightly.

The bell rang.

It seemed Richard and I had talked for so long we had missed our lesson. As we turned to go mull over each others words, our eyes connected and a thought seemed to pass through both our minds.

_...This isn't over._

OOO

Xaviour's POV:

Walking around school, I resisted the urge to take out my lighter from my pocket.

A while ago, perhaps I would have set this place aflame, like I used to in the old days on the streets. It wasn't to be however, as instead of the dull roar of the flames in my ears, I heard the 'nails on chalkboard' effect that Kitten Moth's voice seemed to have on me.

Becoming a lackey for a bunch of high school students, wasn't on the list of things I wanted to do during my adolescence. Trying to keep my brain from shutting down, I listened as the blonde chick called Kitten (I mean _really?_) harped on about 'her Robbie poo.'

Kori was right about this girl, she was batshit crazy.

Unfortunately I had landed into some trouble a while back, so now I owed a bunch of people some debt.

It wasn't money I had to pay back, nah it was worse than that. I had to keep this spoiled brat company on Friday night, why Friday? Who cares, so long as its not Saturday night.

To make it real that I was asking her out, I had to win her over first, which meant spending time with the hell spawn. I laid on the charm and she complained for awhile about how my breath smelled. Gritting my teeth I asked if promising to quit smoking would shut her up - I mean go out with me. Kitten agreed and I kissed her as a farewell present, wiping the lipstick off my sleeve when she left. What Kitten however didn't see, was me walking away around the corner to talk to some.. odd business associates.

"Did you do it?" Said one of them.

"Yeah, yeah I did it, are we even now?" I snapped at a tall and muscular guy.

"Aww not enjoying your time with her?" He asked mockingly.

"What do you think?" I muttered, itching for a cigarette.

"Well man you just have to keep it up till Friday, then you're free."

"Hey... why are we doing this anyway, surely they can get together on their own?" Said Wally West, a track star if I wasn't mistaken, crossed his arms.

"They have to get together by Friday night or I'll loose the bet along with you two, by X taking care of Kitten, Kori can go to Richard." smiled Karen, who was Vic, the muscle guy's girlfriend.

"I ought to be given a medal for this, do you know how disgusting it is to kiss that pile of-"

I stopped talking as the three in front of me gave me annoyed looks. Obviously they weren't done taking about meddling in their friends love lives. It showed how small high school life really was in my opinion, if they got their kicks being match makers.

I think I'd rather go back to being a pyromaniac than turn out like them.

"So to win, we have to get them together by Friday night?" said Wally.

"Yeah, the bet was set up by Gar, come on lets go bet some cash!" Karen ran off, dragging Vic with her and leaving a disgruntled Wally to catch up.

"I just hope Kori can learn to see though his act." He sighed sadly, giving me a glare as he left. Ah, obviously he hadn't forgiven me for my past with Richard. I shrugged and turned away in the opposite direction.

I'd wound up being in debt with Victor Stone when he saved me from a bunch of thugs I'd run into. My old life on the streets had caught up with me. and if it we'rent for him turning up when he did to help me out...well I doubt I'd still be here. Setting Cutie up with Richard was an easy debt to pay off in theory, but in practice...I sighed lightly. That girl was okay, but seeing her with Richie made me uneasy.

Sometimes I wish that I liked to play the hero and get the girl in the end.

Unfortunately I'd always be the thief.

OOO

Kori's POV:

Later on at night, I sat on my comfy sofa and placed my laptop in front of me. I signed on to a messaging website, seeing that all three of my friends were online.

"Kori! I'm going out! Don't forget to wash up!" My sister Koma, called from downstairs.

I sighed, feeling a head ache coming on. Sometimes I wished Koma would talk to me a little more instead of brushing me off, and ordering me to do something instead. I didn't mind helping out, but it felt lonely around the house sometimes.

"Okay sister."

"Don't even think about throwing a party while I'm gone, I know how you love to live life on the edge! Good bye sister dear."

I gritted my teeth, my sister wasn't exactly someone I could talk to anyway. She often put me down as weak and a goody goody, which was fine with me, but there was a lack of affection between us that I missed from when we were younger. She had grown distant since our parents had passed.

As I was invited into a four way conversation with my friends, I noticed their names on the website were their nick names they sometimes used in school.

Jinx says: Hey Its Kori!

Bumblebee says: Hey girl!

Raven says: Hey r u OK?

I smiled a little. It had been a little while since I really spoken to my friends, and I also missed them. Starting tomorrow, I vowed to put more effort into meeting with them, and not to let my friendship with X make me feel awkward about being with them. I answered honestly.

Starfire says: I've been better

Bumblebee says: Wait! I have news!

Starfire says: What is it?

Jinx says: Karen is going out with Vic.

Raven says: He finally asked her out.

Starfire says: Oh I'm so happy for you Karen!

Jinx says: Yes, well that's old news now...whats bugging you Kori?

I decided to tell my friends everything about what had happened with Richard and X, and about my feelings involving them. We talked long into the night, but their advice on the matter reassured me, and I wondered why I had held back telling them everything. They accepted me the way I was.

Raven says: I think Richard likes you.

Starfire says: I don't know anymore.

Jinx says: Well I think we need something to happen, to see whether he likes you for you, and not just your body and beauty.

I thought about this for a moment. Jenny had a point, but after my conversation with Richard I couldn't see us being anything more than friends from now on, even if I did still feel something for him. I focused on the next topic, and rose an eyebrow in confusion.

BumbleBee says: Did you see the poster?

Raven says: Yes, are you going?

Starfire says: What poster is this?

Jinx says: There's a school dance on Friday, 7 till 10... you going Kori? I mean I can see how...

Starfire says: I'll go, thank you for helping me you guys. I'll see you tomorrow yes?

OOO

The very next day I did just that, and met up with my friends at lunch. I was curiously unable to find Xaviour and ask him if he wanted to join us.

"What are you talking about? You said he wasn't good enough for a girl like me, why the sudden change?" I eyed Karen skeptically after she had suggested that Richard and I were made for each other, she ignored my insistent gaze.

"Oh my look here he is now, your knight in shinning armor!" Said Karen in a sing song voice, happily pointing over at the car park, where Richard and his friends looked like they had stopped to hang out around a motor bike.

I wondered if it was Richard's, it seemed like the kind of thing he would own. But I had never actually seen him ride it to school, so to see it there made me lean forward to get a better look at it. It was red, and had a few flames painted on its sides.

"Star?" Jenny tapped me on the shoulder, I awoke from my day dream about zipping through the streets at night on the back of such a thrilling ride.

"Huh? " I muttered distractedly, questions floating through my mind. In reality I didnt really know very much about Richards likes and dislikes, was the motor bike a hobby? My shoulders slumped slightly. How could I even expect Richard to open up to me if I didnt know such simple things about him?

"Are you alright?" I jumped and gave a nervous laugh, turning to Jenny's concerned gaze.

"Oh yes, I'm very happy, the day is filled with sunshine and funny -"

"Kori it's us, you can tell us anything." Said Rachel flatly, looking up from her poetry book. her indigo eyes calming to my mood.

"W-well...its just.." I looked over at him again, hoping to get my point across.

"Richard?" Said Jenny smiling, and I nodded.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to care so much after everything, but now that I had talked to him after a little while, I just wanted to go over there and speak to him again.

"I've gotta go somewhere, I'll be back in a second" said Karen getting up, Rachel frowned wondering what her friend was up to, just like I was.

Karen simply winked, and walked away leaving me confused. When I tried to ask Jenny and Rachel what that was about, they led me away to the vending machines, having a strange argument.

"I'm going to win that bet, get ready to be beaten pink." Muttered Rachel.

"No way, they'll never get together next week, its so gonna be the week after!"

OOO

Richard's POV:

"Dude, that Kori chick is one weird and complicated girl, why do you think she hangs around with Xaviour?" said Gar to Wally as I looked over my bike. I listened to my friends chatter as I stayed quiet. I'd taken on a silent and serious air, gazing at nothing in particular.

To people who knew me, like my friends currently hanging around it meant I was thinking about a topic very important. Vic had said once that you might as well hang a sign around my neck when I got like this that said - do not disturb.

"Hey, Vic there's your girl friend" said Wally smiling as Karen approached us.

Gar noticed the annoyed expression on her face, and fell to the floor on his knees in a panic. "I didn't mean what I said about Kori I swear!"

Karen rose an eye brow, and shrugged at the strange boy on the ground. "I'm just here to talk to Richard, not kill you Gar."

Wally snapped his fingers, "darn it. I was hoping for something interesting to happen."

It was Vic's turn to raise a brow, but Karen smiled sweetly as she sat down facing me. I was currently in 'do not disturb' mode as I looked over my bike, thinking things through about Kori in my head without noticing her.

"YO! PIN HEAD!"

She yelled and caused me to stumble back, along my other friends in surprise.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" She shouted again and Gar covered his ears.

"What is it Bee?" I replied dryly, my tone of voice made Vic and the others cower away in fear of Karen's reaction. I simply wiped my hands on my jeans and tried to remain looking unaffected. In truth Karen even scared me sometimes, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"You should know! My friend is miserable every day because of you! So stop being so cold hearted you jerk, and...ask her out on Friday night?" She added as an after thought. I turned to her then, a frown on my face.

"She might be you're friend but it's got nothing to do with you. Besides we just need a little time before anything else happens between us." I said getting a little annoyed.

Karen obviously felt like screaming and pulling out her hair, she seethed and mumbled under her breath. 'No wonder Kori has such a problem with this guy.' She then spoke up.

"Listen you idiot. You hurt her by being so God damn confusing all the time! First you hate her, then you tease her, then you try to save her, after that you're mean again and then you seem to like her, but kiss Kitten, now what!"

Karen yelled at me some more, and I looked away, feeling my chest tighten the more she said. She was right of course, I hadn't handled things in the best way possible and Kori had suffered because of it.

"Do you like her or not? Because if you do like her then ' more time' is not what she needs. If you give her anymore damn time she'll be lost to you forever." Her last words somewhat bothered me, wasn't that the point of kissing Kitten in the first place, to push Kori away? I knew that I didn't deserve someone like Kori, after all.

She deserved someone who could treat her right, someone who could give her happiness, someone who she could trust.

Could I give her that?

I thought about how the plan with Kitten had backfired on me, when I had seen Kori in the arms of Xaviour. The desire to protect Kori from anything, including myself was strong, I realized.

I also thought of my relationships with other people. My adoptive father who taught me to always hide my emotions, my grandfather type figure of a butler Alfred, who contradicted that and expressed a desire to care for others quietly. My friends had also helped shape me into who I was today and despite that...despite them being here, I did want more.

I wanted her.

And if she wanted me back, I knew I wouldn't, couldn't mess it up ever again.

That's when I also realized it wasn't a crime to want happiness...and maybe...Kori could be the one to bring that, maybe that was why I felt a need to protect her? I couldn't however shake the feeling that it was too late. That I had missed my chance and the green eyed beauty was gone.

I raised my head and looked Karen in the eye.

"I don't want to loose her, but I made a mistake...actually quite a few, and now I feel like I've already lost the chance to be with her. I got what I originally wanted didn't I? It's too late."

And then Karen, Vic, Wally and Gar smiled at me, like they had been waiting for those words from me all along.

"It's never too late."

ooo

Yay! Richards admitted he likes her! FINALLY! I sorta got that idea from the real Teen titans TV show, God it took ages for Robin and Star to get together but at least they did. The next chapter will be great...ill try and update fast! review!


	14. Forgive me

Chapter 13 - Forgive me.

I was getting a little suspicious of my friends, so I began to take note of whenever they mentioned Richard in casual conversation.

They had taken to saying things like 'Richard is a good guy' and 'yeah, he's probably just misunderstood.'

I also noticed how they were talking more about asking him out, but when they suggested a date, they would fight over which one. It was beginning to grate on my nerves, as whenever I asked what they were talking about, they would avoid the subject.

They were up to something, probably along the lines of forcing Richard to get together with me... and they were going about it not so subtly.

Rachel's POV:

We all agreed, once Kori had gone home we would try to device a plan - One which would hopefully get Kori and Richard together.

Now that Richard had admitted to liking her, Karen was adamant that we had little choice but to help them get together. It was in Jenny's nature to be curious to a degree about peoples love lives, and it was in Karen's to meddle in their affairs.

I however, wouldn't usually get myself involved in something like this. Peoples relationships weren't exactly the most interesting subject in the world to me, but if it was for Kori's happiness then I would help. We all went to Jenny's house, in order to form yet another plan.

Despite getting off on the wrong foot, I can't help but think that with Richard, Kori would be happier. She put up a front usually to make sure that she appeared as happy as possible to everyone, but sometimes I saw a hint of pain pass those features that were reflected in Richards eyes.

But it didn't seem like Karen and Jenny were in the mood to be serious about this. I roll my eyes at the scene before me, Jenny was stuffing her face with popcorn and Karen was busy watching TV.

_Typical, if you want something done, do it yourself._

"Okay. So the goal is for Kori and Richard to get together, got any ideas?" I speak up in order to get some attention, Jenny burps and Karen looks away from the TV, eyes dull and far away. I frown in annoyance. When it came to plans they were hopeless. Suddenly Karen's brain must have caught up with my words, as she sat up, her eyes shining.

"We can use the dance!" She exclaimed like it was the best idea in the world.

"Why? Do you think we can play some sad love songs which they can dance to together?" Jenny puzzled and Karen nodded enthusiastically.

"Not gonna happen." I said flatly, turning the cheesy idea down before Karen got too carried away.

Jenny sighed and Karen frowned, turning to me.

"Why not! It's a great idea!"

"Kori won't dance with Richard out of the blue like that. She said to me that she was confused about her feelings for him."

"She's right Bee. And maybe it would be best if we stayed out of it for now. We cant do anything until Richard does something...like maybe apologize 3,000 times." Said Jenny, putting some more popcorn into her mouth.

I roll my eyes, Richard certainly hadn't made it easy for himself to get close to Kori. After all those stupid pranks and mind games, I wouldn't be surprised if Kori just ignored him.

"Okay then, and when he does, that's when we'll sort out a plan to get them together. And we can maybe do it on the night of the dance like I said, for extra romantic effect." Karen smiled before going off about Vic and their plans to go see a movie together. Jenny engaged her in conversation, while I silently returned to my book, being left alone with my thoughts.

All our conversations these days seemed to revolve around boys. I didn't really want to talk about them all that often after what had happened with Malchoir, and our bad brake up a while ago.

I'd never dated before him, and hadn't since then, staying off the subject of boys almost entirely. But Kori seemed to have changed that, and I wondered if that was a good thing. Would Karen have mustered the courage to go out with Victor if she hadn't of come into our lives? Would Jenny have fallen for Wally? Would Gar...

I stopped that thought. Gar wouldn't have even approached me if it weren't for what was going on between Richard and Kori. I sighed and shut my book. Things were changing, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing...

_No matter how hard I've tried, the thought of that idiots smile still makes me feel...a little lighter._ I shook my head in wonderment. It was all Koris doing that I had found that feeling through Gar. I hoped that she could find that feeling too for herself.

"Well...I just hope Richard does something before the dance." I muttered to myself distractedly. That was when I realized something.

"Wait a moment Karen... if they get together during the dance, that means you win the bet." I pointed an accusing finger at Karen, who smiled evilly in response.

OOO

Kori POV:

I had been sent into town by my sister to get some shopping. I didn't mind doing things around the house, to make up for the fact that I wasn't working yet like my sister was. However, I wished that she had let me know sooner that we needed some more groceries. It was a little late at night to be leaving the house alone, but I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

She had lately been getting a bit more demanding, going so far as to order me to get a soda for her. I could feel my annoyance getting the better of me. It had been...do this, do that.._sister dear _for so long now. I gritted my teeth. Even if she did go to work, it didn't give her the right to order me around. She didn't do anything else after work but go out and get a hang over, leaving us barely enough for the rent.

I sighed sadly, my sister sure had changed since our mum and dad had passed. I thought she might get a little better after she suggested moving from Tameran. I shook my head to get rid of the thought, now wasn't the time to relive past memories. _Then again...when is it ever the right time to?_

I walked to the shop, looking up at the stars and clear night sky. A breeze blew passed, making me shiver and clutch my bad a little tighter. I was aware that it was quite late at night, but seeing a few people hanging around on the street corners suddenly made me a little uneasy. I quickly walked to the store, and grabbed the items my sister said to get. I payed for them in record time, and walked out again as fast as I could.

I then, however had two decisions to make.

1. Go back home the way I had come from.

2. Take the short cut.

_The short cut is quicker, but it means going through that dark ally...oh grow up Kori! Its just an ally after all._

The ally was narrow and dark, the only light I could see was at the far end between the two buildings. I knew it led to more back alleys that took me home a faster route, but I usually took it during the day. At night I could hardly see anything...

As I stood there deliberating what to do, I heard footsteps approaching me from the other side of the street. My feet acted of their own accord, as my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I summoned my courage and took the short cut, hoping to avoid the stranger.

Unfortunately I heard the footsteps follow me, and decided to quicken my pace. As I did so, the other footsteps quickened as well.

I was being followed, that much was obvious.

_Oh no..what do I do! _

Panic seemed to overtake reason, but I tried to clamp down my fears. I thought about what Richard has said, about me being naive and innocent. The thought seemed to give me strength, as my annoyance settled my fears a little. After all I could look after myself couldn't I? I'd beaten him in a fight, so if 'the push came to the shove' then I knew I could look after myself.

I jumped as a voice called out to me.

"Hey!"

I quickened my pace but the voice yelled out again.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Just as I was about to break into a run, I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back. I screamed in alarm, and tried to pull away, to kick, to punch but the man dodged all of my attacks, much to my surprise.

I tried to think of something, anything to get me out of this situation. I had been taught at a young age how to fight by my uncle Galfore, but right now I couldn't even recall one lesson. I was being controlled by my fear I realized, but as I focused on my energy and tried to turn it into righteous fury like I had been taught, I closed my eyes and blocked out the mans oddly familiar voice.

I gave a battle cry and swung around to my left, startling the man enough to let go as I brought my arm up in a flash, and hit him in the shoulder. I then quickly swung my leg out, kicking him in the stomach. He grunted and stumbled back, his features still hidden in shadow as he hit the wall, and sank down to the floor.

"Leave me alone and there won't be any more trouble!" I warned and the man wheezed out a laugh.

"That's a mean... left hook you've got there Kori. Looks like you were going easy on me... in that school challenge."

I opened my eyes to see the man on the floor, confusion evident in my expression. That was before my mind cleared and I put a hand over my mouth in horror as I realized who the voice belonged to. I sank to the floor beside him and quickly got out my phone, pressing a button so that the screen shone in his face.

"Richard! What are you doing here? Why were you following me and...oh no what have I done?" I felt guilt overwhelm me, as I noticed him holding his stomach in pain, a grimace on his face, though he tried to hide it.

"I'm fine...no harm done." He smiled and my breath caught for moment. I shook my head and my hands fluttered around, eager to help him but not knowing what to do. He winced as he pulled himself up to a more upright position, I put my arm around his shoulders to help but he waved me away.

"Beaten up by a girl, the guys would never let me hear the end of it if they found out."

"Why are you even here? You don't live around here do you?"

He shook his head "no I saw you from across the street. There was a party at a restaurant just around the corner that I got away from. When I saw that it was you I thought I'd say hi, I didn't mean to freak you out."

I sighed heavily, feeling tired from everything that had happened recently. I slouched into to the wall next to him.

"Its alright, but you should have told me it was you."

Richard chuckled "I see that now."

I didn't reply, and my phones light switched off after a little while. We simply sat together for a moment, and I listened in silence as Richards breathing evened out. Feeling a little empty and fragile for the scare and for hurting him, I didn't move away from my close position next to him. Richard's voice cut through the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

I heard him sigh next to me before he moved to get up, I quickly followed and helped him rise. We slowly walked together down the alley way, back towards the street lights.

When we turned the corner, I spotted a bench not too far away and led him over to it.

Once we sat down I began to ramble. "Sorry, I'm really sorry for that, I am so stupid, I did not mean to hurt you friend Richard."

"Kori?" Richard sat beside me closely, and I gazed up at him in embarrassment. His blue eyes were strangely calm and soft. I quickly looked away, cheeks flushed. My accent had come back in all its glory, slipping past my control in my nervousness.

"I-I am sorry." I finished, looking away.

"So I gathered. It's not that bad you know, only a few broken ribs." His voice was surprisingly light, and I was confused as to why he was joking about it so easily. In my country such an act would be a serious issue, and I explained as much to him. He shrugged

"well there's no harm done. And your accent is fine, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, you can talk however you like you know."

I blushed a little more and smiled hesitantly back at him. "My sister told me that others would bully me if I slipped back into it. So I studied your language as close as I could. Sometimes I can't help it though, and it just slips out when I'm very happy or sad."

Richard seemed to understand as he relaxed back into the bench. I also got a little more comfortable, and we began talking about Tameran and Jump City. I watched him speak with rapt curiosity. After a little while he turned to me and said

"You know, I get the feeling that there's something more going on with you, than what your telling me. Were you really so upset about hurting me...or was there something else on your mind?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but thought better of lying to him. Telling him that I was fine was what I'd tell anyone, but right here and now he was waiting for me patiently, willing to give our uneasy friendship a go and share something.

"Why do you want to know? Your not exactly someone who I would usually tell my secrets too."

Richard turned to look at me straight in the eyes.

"And Xaviour?"

"He's a friend, and he's quite easy to talk to."

Richard remained silent for a moment, frowning at nothing in particular, before sighing.

"If he can become friends with you so easily then why cant I? I'm willing to try..."

My shocked silence spoke for itself. Was he serious? The disbelief must have shown on my face, as he looked away and mumbled.

"I understand...but you should know that I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you. I was just being an immature idiot. "

It took another few moments to register what had just happened...Richard had just said sorry to me?

I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Looking back on our past encounters, it was hard to believe we were even having a civilized conversation, let alone apologizing to each other.

In light of his apology and more accepting nature, I decided to talk frankly with him.

"Well...my sister has been a little distant with me more than usual lately."

"Any reason you can think of that would make her do that?"

I rubbed my arms and drew my knees together, feeling sadness weigh me down.

"Its...the anniversary soon."

Richard remained silent, understanding flickering in his eyes. I took in a breath before speaking again.

"My uncle always said no matter what the situation, be strong...but I'm afraid. I don't know what I can do to help my sister, and I feel as if all we were really doing is running away from our parents deaths when we left Tameran ...I'm not exactly strong huh?" I looked to the ground shamefully, feeling tears fill my eyes.

Richards expression however softened as he sat across from me. He was a good listener I decided.

"My uncle Galfore...I think he needed us. But all we did was leave him to deal with the loss on his own. My sister wanted to leave, and I didn't want her to go anywhere on her own. But I-" my shoulders began to shake.

"It's okay to be afraid Kori, its not a sign of weakness."

I let the tears fall from my eyes after he said that. I was taken aback however, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, bringing me back into his chest. It felt warm in his embrace, and I soon grew comfortable, leaning back into him and crying softly into his shoulder. His arms remained locked around me protectively.

"I just miss them...my mother, father and brother...why did they have to..." I whispered and Richard sighed, the sound sweeping through his tired body.

"I know." He said quietly.

I sniffed and relaxed in his arms. After awhile I asked in a shaky voice

"How did your family...how did they...?"

Silence feel between us. His heart was thudding in his chest quickly and I swallowed, nervously looking away. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked that. Just because I was talking about my past didn't mean he had to. None the less he replied.

"My brother died in a fire.."

I moved in our embrace to look up at him. His ocean blue eyes were glassy and far away, I let the words slip from my mouth before I could stop them.

"And your parents?"

Richard looked away avoiding my gaze. If he told me everything about his past, I would definitely trust him, but that didn't mean I didn't already. After everything that had happened between us, I couldn't help but do so. That still didn't make it easy for him I knew.

Richard was the sort to keep the past where it belonged, but in doing so he never told anyone the truth. They all thought they knew him, but the fact was...they didn't, underneath his cool and collected armor he was someone else. He shuddered against me, recalling past nightmares and memories that haunted him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " I said, hoping I hadn't angered him by asking.

I felt a hand wrap around my own, and I looked up, seeing his torn expression.

"No... its okay."

I smiled, hoping to comfort him. I could understand his pain, because I had felt it too, but I was guessing it was a much different scenario than a plane crash that had killed his parents. It was something much deeper and harder to tell.

"What I'm about to tell you...you have to keep to yourself." He paused and shifted in his seat, I nodded in acceptance.

"And well..." he rubbed to back of his neck

"I'm um not very good at this."

I smiled fully then, a strange feeling of warmth glowing in my heart.

"It's alright" I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

He smiled a little, before sighing, beginning the story which he had held in since he was seven...

Flash back:

_Richard Grayson hid behind the large red curtains, watching the crowds gather. Among them was the famous Bruce Wayne who had came specially to see the highlight of the night - The flying Graysons. He was close friends with John and Mary Grayson, and had met their son William on many occasions. Richard was hoping to finally meet the multi billionaire, but he had an act to perform first._

_He ran into the changing room, already in his green, yellow and red costume, ready to perform in the acrobats with his family. Will walked by and ruffled his brothers hair, messing it up._

_"Mom! Will messed up my hair!" Richard wined as his mother walked in,_

_"Will..." She put her hands on her hips and frowned. Will smiled none the less. "Come on mum, I was doing him a favor, it looked way dorky with it all neat. And anyway bro, i'll teach you how to style it with hair gel later, its much cooler that way" Richard pulled a face as he watched his older brother walk off. His mother bent down to talk eye level with him._

_"No ones putting gel in my Robins hair" She smiled warmly, a softness in her gaze that Robin knew was there just for him._

_ Robin smiled back and asked __"wheres Dad gone, Mom?"_

_"Oh he's just preparing for the show, you can run along for now. Your act with us is later on, so make sure to practice in the meantime."_

_She kissed him on the fore head, and Robin squirmed "Mom!"_

_Mary smiled and walked away, leaving Richard to go for a look around the massive tent. He wandered into the animal shelter, gazing curiously at the creatures inside when he heard raised voices._

_"You will pay me that money!" A man hissed, making the small boy jump. _

_"I cant pay you! I don't have the money yet!" Richard recognized the voice of the ring master, the owner of the circus. He hid behind an empty cage._

_"Then get it! You've been avoiding this for far too long, and I'm sick of waiting."_

_"What do you expect me to do!"_

_"Pay the money now, or suffer the consequences." Richard peered around the corner, seeing a dark, clocked man holding the ring master up against a nearby crate. They held each others gaze for a tense moment before the ring master scoffed._

_"You cant be serious."_

_"I'm always serious, if you don't give me the cash you owe me tonight, your star act will die."_

_Richard gasped, and deciding it wasn't safe to hang around and wait for more information, ran away to tell his parents._

_OOO_

_"Mom! Mom!" Richard ran to the changing room as fast as he could, in search of a brunette haired women with blue eyes. Seeing that there wasn't anyone inside, he quickly ran out to the performance area, looking frantically for her or his father. He finally got to the larger stage, pushing past the large crowd of people that had gathered there. When he got to the front, Richard realized it was too late to warn them, his parents were already performing with his brother._

_He walked around the edge of the stage, unsure of what to do as he watched his family perform with worried eyes. His brother finished his routine as he landed on the ladder and climbed down it to find Richard._

_"Hey bro, come on! Mum and Dad need us after they've finished the finale!" Will beamed, and Richard was about to respond when he noticed something._

_His parents had no safety net, it was why they were so famous...because they were so fear less. Richard however, noticed the figure before anyone else as his parents started their final routine. The man was up on the lighting cat walk...which was close to where the rope to the trapeze was._

_Richards eyes widened as the man brought out a knife. He opened his mouth to scream, to shout..to do anything but no words could come out. He felt helpless as the ropes made a blood curdling snap, and he watched his beloved parents fall. They were holding on to each other as they fell to their deaths._

_Richards heart felt like stone, breaking like their bones as they hit the surface._

_At that moment John and Mary Grayson died but so did Robin, he was a broken shell of a boy from that moment on wards. He knew no one could ever pick up the pieces of his broken heart._

End of flash back:

His expression remained stony as I gazed into his eyes, my own filling with tears. He had finally told the story and it was like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his expression was tired, but his eyes were wide awake and watching me quietly. I felt somewhat relived that he had told me, and cherished the fact that he had trusted me enough to do so.

"I'm so sorry..." I finally managed to choke out.

Richard gave a small weary smile "it was a long time ago."

He stood up stiffly, and offered a hand to me which I took without hesitation.

We began to walk to together in silence down the street, in the direction I took to go home. A few moments passed before I decided to speak.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing that...opening up to me. I know it must have been hard, and you didn't have to." I said shyly.

"Actually it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be...I think its because of who I was telling it too." I blushed and looked up at him, recalling the way it had felt wrapped in his arms.

A thought occurred to me then, and I turned to him "so is that why Bruce adopted you? He knew your parents and he wanted to help you?"

Richard nodded slowly "yeah kind of...but I didn't live with Bruce right away. I actually lived on the streets for a little while."

I was about to ask more, when a car suddenly pulled up next to us. The window rolled down, and I was shocked to see the face of my sister glaring at me from inside.

"Kori! Where have you been? Its been five hours, did you get the shopping I asked for or not?"

"Koma?" I asked puzzled. Why would my sister be here? She would usually let me get the shopping, and bring it back whenever I wanted to. Though she had never sent me so late at night before, I hadn't thought she would care if I brought it back later or not.

Unless...she was worried about me.

My face broke into a smile, my eyes shining a little.

Richard seemed to have a similar thought, as he nudged me forward and smiled when I turned back to face him.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you for being such a good listener tonight." Richard smiled at that and nodded, his eyes soft.

"Yeah, be a bit more careful around here at night next time huh?"

I nodded feeling a blush spread over my face. After all the feelings I had experienced tonight, I acted on impulse, and hugged him tightly. Richard grunted and staggered back a bit, but regained his composer in time before he fell over. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around me as he had before, and I felt happiness sweep over me again as we stood there in each others arms.

The moment was broken when my sister loudly sounded the horn. We both jumped, and awkwardly moved away from each other.

"Well, see you Grayson" I smiled and walked away, opening the door to the car and getting in, leaving Richard with nothing but a smile on his face.

_What a night that was..._

I smiled to myself, it looked as if my plan of not caring about Richard had failed, but I was actually happy about that.

Richard had really said sorry, and had even opened up to me, so I figured maybe it was time for a clean slate. Whatever happened now was left up to fate. _Or my friends!_

It was a new start..one where Richard Grayson and Kori Anders were friends...or more.

**OOO**

Wow that was long! And...sniffles...its nearly the end of this story! But don't worry because its going have a sequel! its gonna be called:

**What happened next.**

So remember to read it! its gonna be more serious and full of drama! 


	15. Sticky

Capture 14 - Sticky

Kori skipped to school in front of her friends, eyes closed and humming one of her favorite songs in her head - were in heaven by DJ Sammy.

She smiled her best smile at everyone who passed her, they simply gave her a weird look but she didn't care because she was finally happy. She had turned her enemy into a friend and allowed herself to blush at the thought of Richard, happily skipping she jumped in mid air and giggled.

"Like a love struck puppy" Rachel whispered to Jenny who laughed

They had never seen her so happy and they didn't even know what happened last night, all they knew was that it had something to do with Richard.......Who else!

Tonight was the dance and Kori's friends now had a plan to finally get the two love birds together and had Richards friends help as well, so the only ones who didn't know where the subjects themselves Kori and Richard.

**Gosh I feel great!...Oh no! Its the dance tonight! and I don't have a dress!**

"Hey guys, do you have dresses for tonight?" she turned around to face her friends as the entered school, Rachel groaned and Karen nudged her.

"No were going after school and were bringing sunshine here with us so we can get her the sassiest dress there is!" Karen smiled broadly

"More like sluttiest dress" mumbled Rachel under her breath, Karen choose to ignore her.

"You coming?"

"Oh yes please!" beamed Kori, with that she continued down the halls of the school completely ignoring the odd stares she received.

OOO

Later it was Art, Kori's favorite subject. She had been moved up a set due to her last painting which was named 'Autems Spring'.

She was in the same class as Richard now, but she never did understand why he was in the top set..**Perhaps its because of his famous adoptive father?**

Kori shock her head, Richard did deserve some justice...perhaps its because he's actually good at art?

Kori was placed, coincidentally next to Richard and the two of them had formed a simple friendship...if you want to call it simple. They had been talking non stop in the lesson about themselves, each other and how they used to be.

Kori got to know several things more about his past and that he was actually very good at drawing. She smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time at one of Richards attempts to open up, first there was the collar pulling then the stuttering of words along with rubbing the back of his neck. She giggled, he looked quiet cute when he was nerves.

"Well, I just like the feeling of being free...that's why I love to go on my R- cycle" said Richard after being asked the question - whats your favorite hobby,

Kori burst into a fit of giggles and Richard pulled a face.

"Its a great motorbike, and besides you haven't told me yours" He smiled and Kori stopped laughing

She put her hand on her chin as if to symbolise she was doing some serious thinking, she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"We are doing it right now" she answered

"What? talking?"

"No silly! Art!" Kori playfully punched his arm not noticing him touch it soon after..**God that girl hits hard!**

Richard was however having a good time talking to Kori, it was...nice. He smiled at the thought of them being friends, it was better than what they used to be.

"Your so immature" She smiled and he frowned

"am not"

Kori rolled her eyes, expecting this reaction and decided to change the subject

"So...you going to the dance?" She looked over to him and noticed a grin on his face

"Maybe..."

"Point proven, you are immature!"

Richard laughed, he couldn't wait for the dance. He never liked dancing much but tonight he definitely would, he planned on asking Kori for a dance but whether she would say yes and whether he actually would ask her was another issue.

The bell rang which signaled the end of Art and the start of lunch.

Richard put his books in his back pack and walked over to the exit, politely holding open the door for Kori who smiled in return.

Out of the class room Kori stopped next to the lockers to put her books away whilst talking to Richard who leaned against them, a dreamy expression on his face as he watched her.

"So its lunch, do you want to eat lunch together?....I mean, not together but with our friends, well of course together but I mean we.."-

"I'd love too"

Richard inwardly scowled -

**Stupid boy, whats wrong with me?**

**your in love**

**What!!!!!! no I'm not!**

**O.K then, explain why you. A cool and collected rich boy, slips up every time your around her?**

Richard shock his head, it couldn't be true. However....he couldn't shake the feeling that he truly did like Kori more than he should have, she was so sweet and innocent and seemed genuinely concerned for his well being...unlike his past girlfriends who were simply with him for his money.

At that moment another boy appeared he had black hair and grey eyes..Kori gasped..what was Xavior doing here?!

He took out the gum he was chewing and held it towards Richards ebony black hair, Kori's eyes widened.

Richard was simply thinking about the lovely girl before him....when he felt a sticky substance pressed into his hair. He heard Kori yell Xaviors name...X! Richard snapped into reality and realised the scenario.

He turned around, fire blazing in his eyes which melted his once ocean blue's, a familiar feeling of his fighting self - Robin- arose in him.

But he held himself back..

Robin rebelled inside him, screamed and shouted but Richard wouldn't let him loose for a fight. He kept himself contained because of one simple reason.- Kori was right next to him.

Xavior stood looking smug, he had his arms folded and an evil glint in his eyes but Richard just smiled.

Kori's voice echoed in his mind and he recalled her words from art ' Your better than that ',

and he walked away.

Kori and X stood at the empty space were Richard had been, mouths open and eyes wide, Kori had been expecting another fight and X had been wanting one.

They both snapped out of there surprised stances and both stood in silence for a few moments.

"um, nice seeing you X"

"Yep you two"

Both left, walking in different directions, Kori left in search of bubble gum head and pondered over why he didn't react.

**Maybe he didn't realise? no, that cant be it...maybe he didn't want a fight? to be the nicer person?..nope....(sigh) I never will understand that guy.**

Kori suddenly smiled **Maybe its because I was there?**

She then knew where to find him.

Summoning her courage she walked into the boys locker room and spotted Richard in front of a mirror, he was pulling and tugging at the gum in his hair and growling in frustration.

Kori giggled and Richard noticed her

"Guessing you don't like your own locker room?" Richard smiled still tugging at the gum, but having no luck in removing it.

"Oh yes, that's the only reason why I'm here, to smell the lovely odor of a stinky boys locker room"

Kori laughed but stopped as Richard tugged harder on his hair, she rolled her eyes - **boys.**

"I can help" she said, setting down her back pack and pulling out a pair of scissors, Richard backed away slightly, eyeing the scissors.

"Oh dear, is fearless Richie poo afraid of the big bad scissors?" Kori smiled stepping closer to him

"No I'm afraid of the evil princess who wants to practice hair styling on my hair" Richard stepped away from her.

"I know what I'm doing, my sister taught me how to style and cut hair. Its either, I do your hair or you walk around with pink gum in your hair all day" Kori smiled as Richard pulled a face and sat down on a stray chair.

Kori began to cut whilst talking

"So..why didn't you hit X?"

Richard tensed, he knew shed ask that, he only wished she hadn't.

" I just, remembered your words from art...you know about how I was better than them.."

Kori nodded and signaled him to continue

"Well I just thought -hey, I don't need to do this anymore, fighting and stuff....I'm better than that"

Richard smiled, at least it was partly true

"I'm glad you were true to your heart, quiet impressive for a boy"

"Hey us boys are true to our hearts all the time" Richard narrowed his eyes, actually maybe that wasn't true..at least in his case.

Kori knelt down in front of Richard so she could look into his eyes"I'm glad we became friends Richard"

He smiled "Me too"

Suddenly both of them noticed how close their face's were, Richard turned a shade of red whilst Kori gulped but neither pulled away, they leaned forward, closer, and ......

The bell rang.

Kori shot back and fell onto the tilled floor, Richard got out of his chair and helped her up, both their face's were as red as Kori's hair.

"Well, anyway your hairs done" Kori looked at the floor and tried to ignore (AN: Hey that ryhmd!) Richards gaze.

"Yeah, thanks....we um didn't eat any lunch"

Kori then noticed how starving she really was "Oh well, I wasn't hungry anyway" at that moment her tummy rumbled and Richard chuckled

"Come on, we cant go to lesson's on an empty stomach" He took her hand and led her out of the lockers, both feeling electricity running through them as their hands stayed in twined.

ooo

Hey guys! look I'm sorry i didn't update for ages but it was my birthday! so say hello to the new 15 year old! yay! o and to answer spazz attacks review...I will explain about Richards brother dieing in a fire but first its the dance! Whoooohoooo!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxreview!


	16. Shopping

Capture 15 Shopping

Kori faced the massive shopping mall, haven for sassy girls and she wasn't sassy. This was more of a - I don't want to go trip, simply because she had been invited to hang out with Richard that afternoon but had to decline because Karen said the dance was more important.

**Stupid friends.**

But at least she had found out the latest gossip from her friends...Jenny had been talking about it all the way there.

"I cant believe I'm going out with Wally West!" Jenny sang happily as she stood next to Kori, Rachel rolled her eyes

"Do we have to do this? Kori and I don't want to do this so why don't you just go on without us? It'll be easier that way"

"No, we dragged you this far and were not stopping now....Lets go get some dresses girlys" Karen ran forward along with Jenny and both entered the automatic doors, leaving Rachel and Kori alone.

"Ready?" sighed Kori

" To die? always am." They walked in to the store.

OOO

Kori sighed for what seemed like the billionth time as she searched though the dresses on silver hangers. Apparently Karen and Jenny were fashion guru's who were much more into shopping than Rachel and Kori, Kori did like shopping some days but others she couldn't be asked ......this was one of those days.

Rachel hated shopping and made it quiet clear by being grumpy and reading a book whilst everyone else looked for a dress.

Kori looked through a rack of of dresses, none were right for her. In her opinion they all seemed far too bright for a nice quite fancy ball, some even a little slutty!

Kori sighed in frustration

**at this rate I'll be going in a bunny suit**,

Karen and Jenny had already found their perfect dresses and were getting impatient as Kori pondered over even more dresses.

"Oh hurry up!" Karen moaned

"Yeah we've been waiting for 45 minuets!" Jenny chimed in and Kori grit her teeth, if it weren't for those two she could have been spending a pleasant afternoon at Richards mansion....but nooooo! Karen says a dress is more important.

Rachel seemed to sense Kori's anger as she stood up

"I suppose its about time I find a dress"

Jenny and Karen's eyes seemed to shine and they got up and dragged her to a rack of cloths

"OK this one would go with your eyes, but this one would better suit the occasion" Karen blabbed on and Rachel tuned her out but noticed a blond haired girl enter the store.

Whilst her friends fussed over Rachel, Kori had finally spotted: The perfect dress

It was hung up in all its glory, black with see through short blue sleeves. The dress would probably cover her knees and feet and go great with a beautiful crystal necklace she had.(AN:Has anyone seen stardust?Its the same dress Avian wears! Its my favorite film!)

Kori ran forward to grab the prized dress, she could imagine Richards face if she wore it tonight....She HAD to get that dress!

She grabbed it but at that moment so did someone else...

Kori looked up and gasped, right before her was her worst enemy....Kitten Moth.

Kitten sneered and her grip tightened around the dress

"What are you doing here? They don't allow tramps in places like this" Her voice was so high pitched Kori had a hard time listening to her without covering her ears.

"If that's true what are you doing here?"

Kitten narrowed her eyes "I'm here to get my dress so I can impress my new boyfriend Fangypoo, Now Let GO!"

"Your boyfriends name is fang?, I bet you two are a match made in haven, and no I wont let go, I was here first" Kori tugged at the dress and her friends joined her at the scene along with Kittens three friends.

"No you weren't! I was!" Kitten screamed and Kori let go of the dress to cover her ears

"Ha! Message for today girls, Kitten Moth is like, the best -" Kitten was cut off as a pair of hands with red nails grabbed the dress from Kittens.

Kori turned round to face the new comer. She had black spiky hair with red highlights, and was wearing a red corset dress with black laces. She was also wearing red combat boots with black tights , all in all Kori had a feeling this girl was a friend and not a foe.

"Why don't you go back to Toys R Us Kitten? Leave these guys alone" She spoke in an Australian accent.

"Yeah, well why don't you....go back to..er...that..place.."Kitten stammered as the girl approached her, looking quiet intimidating.

"Leave. Now." she stated firmly,

Kitten looked like she was ready to talk back until she noticed the height difference between her and the punk. She smiled sweetly before walking past her and deliberately bumping into Kori's shoulder. Kitten smiled again and walked off with her snooty friends, leaving Kori and her own friends with the stranger.

"Hey sis, thanks" Jenny smiled and the girl turned around with a mischievous smile on her face

" No problem"

"Wait! What! You have a sister?" Karen yelled in confusion

"Well, this is my step sister Toni, Toni these are my friends Kori, Karen and Rachel" Jenny introduced them and Toni stepped towards Kori.

"I think this is yours, I didn't think Kitten of all people should get such a fab dress" Toni handed Kori the dress who smiled in return

"Thank you"

"So wait! We know you for 8 years and you never mention having a step sister!" Karen said hysterically.

Jenny shrugged, "I didn't think it was important"

Karen nearly fainted.....

OOO

Later the girls, minus Toni who had to do extra shopping returned on their way home. Karen was still going on about Jenny's step sister, Jenny was tuneing her out and Rachel with Kori began talking about the boys.. which grabbed the others attention.

"So Rachel, who do you most want to dance with tonight?" Kori smiled mischievously,

"Gar"

Rachel turned a shade of red as everyone said 'awww' at the same time.

"That's so sweet, hey Jen I bet you want Wally huh?" Karen asked Jenny who smiled

"Well yeah, I am going out with him now...besides we know you'll definitely dance with Vic"

Karen smiled and suddenly realised they were missing one person out from the conversation...

**And now they talk about me..**

"You wanna go with boy wonder huh?"

Kori sighed, that was predictable...she merely shrugged in return.

**I don't think Richard can dance, or would want to with me that is...**

Karen along with Rachel and Jenny burst out laughing, Kori jumped back in surprise.

"As if! Kori your practically in love with Richard!" giggled Jenny

"and all you can do is shrug!" Karen finished and Kori went red.

She really did like Richard but...was it love? or was it just a high school crush?

"Well see you guys at 6.30!, remember - my house!" Kori said as she waved goodbye to her friends, eager to go home and start the night.

**I cant wait for tonight!**

ooo

Well sorry, I know that wasn't as good as the other captures but you know...school n stuff anyway it may take a little while to get the next capture up BUT PLEASE! Be patient and don't stop reading! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	17. The dance part 1

Capture 16 - The dance part 1

Kori paced around the living room, her new dress shimmering in the lamp light. Her friends waited patiently by the door, wondering what Kori was doing.

"If we don't go soon we'll be late" Rachel whispered to Jenny who nodded.

"Um Kori? We better get going...you coming?"

Kori stopped walking and sighed, she turned to face her friends

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm just nerves" She confessed.

"about what?" Karen sat her down on the sofa and Kori sighed again..

"Well when I was little I danced with a boy for the first time...and it didn't end very well"

"Why not?"

Kori pulled the hem of her dress, quiet embarrassed.."I tripped over the hem of my dress and accidentally pushed him into the bride and grooms wedding cake."

Jenny burst into a fit of laughter and received a nudge from Rachel, Karen rolled her eyes

"That's it? Oh come on Star, you'll be fine...besides there's gonna be no wedding cake there. Unless of course you've gotten married to him already?"

Kori jumped up, and quickly decided to change the subject "Anyway guys lets go to the dance!!!!!" She hurried out the door, dragging Rachel with her.

Karen smiled and leaned over to Jenny " I knew that would work"

The walked out of the door and Karen realised something "Hey, wait! I'm gonna win the bet tonight if they get together!" she did a victory dance and Jenny rolled her eyes

"Well that's **if **they get together"

OOO

Madame Rouge, a French teacher stood outside the hall awaiting the students to attend the dance. She rose a brow at the 4 teens who approached her, Karen Bleaker was wearing a white sleeveless dress which had gold glitter around the edges and gold hoops for earrings.

Jenny Hex was wearing a purple backless dress and had put her pink hair up in a bun, with a red rose pined into it.

Rachel Roth wore..expectantly - a blue sleeveless dress, it flowed down to her knee's and had tiny sequins dotted around it.

Kori Anders however, stood out the most in an almost angle like way as her hair flowed down passed her shoulders.

Her heels clicked rhythmically and the langue teacher guessed the girls didn't know they had changed the formal dance, to a disco one...judging by the way the girls all wore high heels!

They entered the hall and immediately noticed the pounding music and flashing lights...seeing as it blinded them and made them deaf!

"Hey whats going on?! I thought this was a formal dance!" Karen yelled

"apparently, so did they" Kori pointed to the teenagers who were dancing, all of the boys were in tuxes and the girls - in dresses.

Gar, Vic and Wally, along with a new kid - Alain approached them. Alain had long black hair and was apparently the champion of the swim team in his old school, looking at him right now Kori could certainly see why.

**Whats wrong with you? you say you love Richard but here you are drooling over this guy!**

**well, its OK to think someone is attractive, its nothing more than that, besides Richard is way better looking than him.**

Kori inwardly smiled but suddenly noticed something..where was Richard?!

"Um Vic? wheres Richard?"

Victor turned towards Kori who noticed him send a glance to Wally, who sent a glare to Karen

"Sorry little lady, I haven't seen him" Vic answered

Kori felt her heart ache, and her breath caught...he wasn't coming?..

Karen noticed the hurt look on Kori's face and tried to take her mind off the missing boy, of course..this was intentional.

Wally had told Richard the dance was 7.30 not 7.00 that way Kori would have time to morn and see how much she wanted a dance with him. After that when Richard really arrived Kori would immediately ask for a dance, they would do so and end up kissing...and together at last......well that was the plan.

Jenny disappeared with Wally, and Alain disappeared with Jenny's step sister Toni, Rachel sat on the sidelines with Gar and Kori was stuck with the couple Vic and Karen.

Kori sighed, how could he not be coming?! He said he was going to......maybe hes just lost in traffic? She shock her head, perhaps a drink could clear her head?

She politely excused herself from her friends and went over to the punch bowl, she poured herself a drink and noticed an arm wrap around her shoulder

"Rich-!" She turned around and was expecting to be facing a pair of ocean blue eyes, instead of glass greys.

"Oh, Xavior..I thought you were-"

"I know who you thought I was cutie" Xavior sneered and Kori noted that he still hadn't released her shoulder.

"Um would you be kind enough to release my shoulder?"

Xavior hiccuped and Kori now smelt the mix of achohol along with cigarettes "Actually I don't think I want to" his smile widened, along with Kori's eyes.

She had a feeling this was leading somewhere bad..

OOO

Richard parked his R-cycle in the car park, and removed his helmet. He was looking forward to a dance with Kori, but was also nerves...

Richard Grayson however wasn't used to being nervous, which made him more nevous and have a small panic attack.

**calm down you idiot! shes just a girl!**

**a girl who you love and you want to impress**

**will you please leave me alone! besides, i know ball room dancing thanks to Bruce and his business ways..**

Richard cringed.

**On second thought, I hate Bruce, and i hate ball room dancing..........I'm doomed.**

He mumbled something under his breath and stepped into pounding music and flashing lights. What the heck was going on? It was supposed to be a formal night wasn't it! Not a disco night! He felt stupid wearing a tux now, but noticed his friends wearing them too so he felt better. He walked over to them and suddenly noticed their worried faces.

"Hey guys whats up?"

Richard suddenly groand, he shouldn't have said that..now, Gar would make a lame joke about the ceiling but surprisingly noting came out.

"Um Richard..promise you wont freak out" Vic spoke up and scratched the back of his head.

Richard looked around himself, Kori's friends, his friends and a new girl and boy...but no Kori.

"Whats going on?"

Vic swallowed hard but told anyway

"We cant find Kori."

ooo

soo...like it? sorry about the cliff hanger but anyways..where had dear Kori gone hummm? you ll have to wait n see, its nearing the end of High school in a nutshell! BUT its not over yet! ive got a few suprizes left up my sleeve befor this is over! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	18. The dance part 2

Chapter 17 - The dance part 2

Richard slammed though the doors of the school, ignoring the pleas of his friends to calm down.

How could he! Kori could be in trouble! she could be hurt, she might be lying in a ditch somewhere calling his name as she drifted off into..argh! Richard shock his head and continued down the hall, he balled his fists ready to take down anyone who stood in his way.

Behind him, the girls looked into the classrooms to see if Kori was there and the boys were asking around to see if anyone had seen her, one boy caught their attention.

"Yeah I saw her, she was by the punch bowl with Xavior earlier" a short bald boy named Simon answered, he had writing on his back pack with read Gizmo's.

They group headed back to the disco but still couldn't find Kori anywhere...that's when Toni noticed something.

"Um guys? Wheres Richard?"

Everyone looked around and groaned,

"That's it, I'm getting you ll micro chipped." Finished Karen

OOO

Kori gasped, she tried to back away as far away from him as possible but it was no use..one more step and she was dead.

X had taken her up to the roof of the school, Kori had tried to fight back but obviously Xavior was well trained in martial arts, just like Richard...

Richard..would she ever see him again? She never even got to tell him how she felt. Her thoughts however ceased as X spoke

"You...you know Cutie Kory - I'm actually a nice guy, I helped your Richard when he ran away from his parents dead bodies, I took care of him like my own brother."

Kori's eyes widened as he continued

"His own brother wasn't much good to him cos he got killed in the circus fire shortly after his parents deaths, so the man who did it could cover up the evidence, sadly that dude died in the fire too" X hiccuped

"Richard ran off like a scaredy cat, and I helped him, I taught him the ways of the streets and how to steal money like with pic pocketing but he got caught on his fourth go...it was actually that Brussel sprout guy..whats his name?"

"Bruce Wayne?" Kori hated this, she wanted Richard to tell her this in his own time.

"Right ..and he flat out adopted him! Then Robbie moves away to jump city and years later I offer him to come back with my gang and what does he do? He says no!" Xavior spat on the ground as a sign of disgust and tuned his attention to Kori who stood next to the edge of the school.

"Well this is pay back, Ive seen the way he looks at you..and you should be able to cause him pain enough just by getting a bit beaten up?"

Kori gulped, obviously Xavior Redd was slightly mad if he wanted to beat her up as a sign of revenge but she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

"I mean it worked when I hit you over the head with that pole."

Scratch that last part...now she definitely didn't feel sorry for him,

However he approached her and Kori felt her heart rate rise, she had to get away quickly but X was blocking the way! She walked back wards and suddenly realised the edge of the school was right behind her!

before she could react Xavior grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her further towards the edge. Kori screamed

"RICHARD!"

and just like that her prayers were answered as Richard burst though the door looking very angry

"Let her go X!" he ran forward, letting his anger get the better of him.

"Gladly"

Kori screamed as X dropped her, she closed her eyes and waited for impact as she fell..but she was jolted up and her arm started to ache.

Looking up she saw Richards face, he had grabbed on to her at the last second and was now leaning over the side of the building, holding her wrist.

"Don't worry Kori I wont let go, trust me" he smiled but felt his body tense as he remembered Xavior,

"Watch out!" Kori yelled feeling like a completly helpless child rather than a 16 year old as X came up behind Richard, he put his foot down on Richards back and pressed down. Hard.

Kori could see the pain in Richards face but he couldn't respond, he had to hold on to Kori before he fought X!

He tried to pull her up but, it had been raining earlier and it was too slippery to do so. She tried to find her footing but there was nothing to stand on!

"Say good bye bird boy! Lets see if you can fly!" X smiled as he moved Richard further over the edge so he was laying down

However something happened....

X was pushed down to the floor before he could fully push Richard over the side by four boys. Wally, Gar, Alain and Vic.

Kori looked into Richard's blue eyes, she knew he'd let go in a few minuets after total exhaustion and could see the strain in his hand. Another hand however suddenly reached out and touched his shoulder. Richard, with help from Toni, Bee, Jenny and Rachel pulled Kori up and caught her before she slipped.

Kori felt her legs shake as she clung to Richard like a life line, she was safe...but still petrified.

X was held back by Richards friends but that didn't stop him firing insults at the pair! Richard let go of Kori and walked over to him calmly.

"you know Xavior, I did offer you to come on live with me after I was adopted but you dismissed it. You brought upon your own misery by living on the streets and that's why you wanted me wasn't it? Because you were lonely."

Richard stopped in front of the reckless teen who frowned in return but kept quiet.

"Almost hurting Kori though crosses the line..this is between you and me."

The others let X go who dropped to the floor, he quickly rose and Richard drew back his arm. Ready to fight.

He felt Kori grip his arm and he turned to face her worried emerald eyes..

"Please Richard, don't do it.. you said you were better than that"

Richard changed from a fighting stance into a shocked expression.

"Maybe I am but he nearly killed you Kori! You expect me to let him walk off happy as Larry without any justice!?"

Kori didn't want to him to fight, she felt so weak, so tired..

"Please..No fighting..not tonight.." Richard noticed her body shake and her eyes grow sad, she had been through allot, and worrying about him fighting wouldn't help her either...

So for the second time, Richard didn't fight X even when he desperately wanted to, but he did vow that he'd do it tomorrow with or without Kori's permission.

He supported her by holding her waist whilst walking and their friends followed leaving a frustrated Xavior...who would later regret his next actions.

"You know what you are Richard? your just a coward!"

Richard stopped dead. No one called him a coward. It was the word only he could call himself, ever since he ran away from the burning circus tent, leaving his dear brother Will to die.

He wouldn't stand for it and he felt his arm tense around Kori's waist, she noticed this and remembered him telling her about what the word coward meant to him..

Call Richard Grayson a coward..and you get a broken nose.

"Kick his ass"

Kori smiled weakly at Richards surprised face...he suddenly smiled evilly and released her, walking up to Xavior.

And a brocken nose is exactly what Xavior got as justice...

OOO

Later Kori and Richard, along with their friends resumed the dance. They had told the teachers of what X had done and he had been taken away by the authority's shortly after.

Kori, after the horrid scenario decided to enjoy herself to take her mind of it. So there she was, dancing with her friends in her formal dress, hair slightly messy and heels off, dancing in her bare feet.

The track switched from Rhianna's - please don't stop the music to Avril lavignes - Girlfriend, which reminded Kori greatly of when Richard was going out with Kitten. She started singing happily.

"Hey, hey you yeah I dont like you girlfriend! No way, no way I think you need a new one-" Kori was cut off

"Um Kori?"

Kori whizzed round to face Richard, a shade of red appearing on her face

**opps!**

"Oh hello Richard...um did you happen to hear that?"

"Every word" he smiled

Kori's face turned even redder..."Anyway I need you to come with me" his smiled widened

"Why?"

"Its a surprise, come on.." He took her hand as she slipped on her shoe's. They walked down the hall remaining silent, stealing glances at one another when the other looked away.

Finally they arrived back at the roof of the school, Kori wondered what Richard was up to as he led her to the center.

"Richard what?-" he put a finger to her lips and smiled,

"close your eyes." he whispered and she did as she was told.

She felt him leave her for a brief moment and whisper something to someone...most likely his friends...he rushed back and Kori's breath caught as a song came on.

**_You light. The sky. Up above me..._**

Kori's eyes widened, this was one of her favorite songs it was Rule the world - by Take that.

**_A star..so bright, you blind me.._**

Richard smiled again for what seemed like the dozenth time and out stretched his hand, which Kori took, both staring deep into each others eyes.

**_Don't close your eyes..don't fade away, don't fade away.._**

Kori heart began to beat faster as he pulled her close, their faces inches apart.

**_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star, if you stay with stay with me girl. We can rule the world..._**

Kori wrapped her hands around his neck and Richard wrapped his around her waist, they swayed to the music, both smiling and feeling their hearts soar. Both too lost in their own world to notice eight people peeking through the key hole to watch the couple lightly dance.

**_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky, if you stay by my side. We can rule the world.._**

Kori sighed dreamily and rested her head on Richards shoulder who swayed her, who protected her, who loved her and in his opinion, it was about time he told her.

"Kori?"

She lifted her head to look at him "Yes?"

(Behind the door)

"Move over!"

"You move over!"

"Guys shut up! I cant hear what their saying!" Bee looked through the key hole and saw the look in the pairs eyes...Richard was going to tell her!

"Who ever doesn't shut their trap in the next 5 seconds will be force fed Tofu!" She warned and everyone exept Gar immediately shut their mouths.

"He's gonna tell her he loves her!" smiled Jenny

"Yeah just like grass stain here did a few minutes ago to Raven here" Vic patted Rachel and Gar on the shoulders.

"Yes indeed, you may be looking at the future Mrs Logan" Rachel announced and everyone stayed silent...to stunned to move.

"There you go Bee, you got silence." Rachel said in her usual monotone, Bee smiled and turned back to the key hole....

(Richard and Kori)

"You know Kori... Ive never been this happy"

"Me neither"

Richard's heart sped up...this was the hard part. He stuttered and pulled his collar, Kori noticed his nevasness and decided to help him out.

"You ..I ...well I think that I well...I know that I lo-"Richard was cut off as Kori pulled him into a kiss, she broke apart from him quickly and decided that kiss was much better than all the kisses she'd ever had in her life, Richard felt the same but he was too dazzled to think much.

"Kori...you...I was gonna do that!" Richard moaned and Kori giggled

"What were you going to say?"

Richard smiled, after that he could definitely say it

"Everything you are Kori, everything you do, is special, because you are special...... to me, and what Ive failed to realise for so long is that..if someone makes them feel, what i feel when your around me.. It means they love them and I do Kori. I do love you."

Kori smiled and felt tears form in her eyes but he continued

"I can understand if you don't feel the same about me, I tried not to face my true feelings for you because...something always happens to the ones I love, I would never forgive myself if I lost you and -"

Kori placed a hand on his face and gently spoke "Your not going to loose me......I love you too"

They were about to kiss again when the door flew open and out came Bee, Wally and Vic looking triumthent.

"Booya! Thats 60 bucks you guys owe me!" Vic annoced to the others behind them

"No way, they owe me 60 as well" Karen joined in,

"Me too!" Wally cheered. The all high fived and Richard and Kori smiled, knowing that the others had bet on when they would get together.

Gar on the other hand frownd as if doing some deep thinking..

"so wait, that means I owe you guys..hmmm 60+60+60..=..."

" Its 180 genious" Rachel smiled

"WHAT!?"

Richard groaned and decided he'd had enough, he pushed them out of the door mumbling something about them ruining a special moment and shut the door. He walked over to Kori, who was still smiling happily, he out stretched his hand again.

"Shall we?"

Kori's smile widened

"I think we shall"

She took his hand and they swayed silently together in the moon light, late into the blissful night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.....And they lived happily ever after......xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.....................Or would they?................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_***************************Dedicated to my best friend Emily Woolnough**********************_

To find out read the sequel: its going to be called what happened next: Thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed, I loved doing this fanfic because of you lovely people!!!!xxxxxxxsee you soon!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer for all my chaptures: I dont own Teen Titans.............or Take That........


End file.
